The GTeam: A JB BAMF story :
by Lulu Hale
Summary: Joe, Nick, and Kevin of agency J.O.N.A.S are after fugitives: Lily Patterson and Bella Sandford. Too bad they're the most highly trained government agents in the world. Who taught them? Oh yeah, they did! But are they really the bad guys? M 4 Language!
1. Chapter 1

**Follow along people… New story; except its gonna be B.A. That may be hard to do but I'm gonna freakin' do it. **

**KEY THINGS YOU SHOULD KNOW**

**Bella and Lily are B.A.M.F's who are being chased by their formal agency, J.O.N.A.S.**

**J.O.N.A.S. thinks that they plan on using their secrets to destroy them when the truth is, their just trying to do the same thing they do; good things!**

**Bella and Lily are also the most highly trained government agents in the world; so yeah, their pretty awesome. **

**Joe, Nick, and Kevin are secret agents who are assigned to capture them. **

**As you can already guess, that doesn't go well.**

**There are guns :)**

**There is language :)**

**There is explosions of fire and other cool stuff :)**

**Peter, Jay, John, and Jesse are these really, really bad guys. **

**Andie or maybe Danielle is going to join Bella and Lily.**

Bella's POV

"Alright, Sandford, let's go," said the prison guard outside my cell. My eyes opened, a smile across my face. Everyone wants to wake up to that fat lard running his mouth. I stood up from my bed and walked to the cell door. It wasn't even necessarily cell. It was nice. It even had my own fucking window.

The prison guard put handcuffs on me, leading me to another interrogation. J.O.N.A.S has been trying to crack me for about three weeks now. They had no idea what was coming to them though.

I guess you could say that I'm not the most trustworthy; to J.O.N.A.S at least. I was their best spy; Lily and me. But then we quit. We didn't want to be caught in between the controversies. Most of them revolved around us. So we figured we'd do everyone a favor and start a new life. Of course, things never work out that easily

I was expecting to be questioned by the same dumb-ass for the past three weeks. Instead I was greeted by Nick; Nick Jonas. Oh, lovely. This should be fun. The prison guard led me in then uncuffed me, leaving momentarily afterwards.

"Bella," Nick said quietly. I raised my eyebrows; translation: I'm not buying this. He knew that too. He took my arm and sat me down in a metal chair. He cuffed my hand to the arm of the chair.

"I can see we're still afraid," I said. He sat across from me.

"I don't get it," he said, "It's been three weeks."

"You're point?" I asked.

"Bella, I know you," he said, "What's going on?"

"You'll have to ask Lily," I laughed, "For me, its just patience."

"We'd ask Lily," Nick smirked, "But it's too bad that we can't find her; and you won't tell us where she is."

"You know maybe you should turn to torture methods," I teased, "Yeah, you know that almost gets me to crack."

"How about I just lock you in a room with Joe," he said.

"Please; Joe doesn't scare me, Nick," I said, "That's high school shit."

"Well how about we turn to his torture methods?" Nick said, "I know he has a few tricks up his sleeve to get you to talk." He was right. He smiled when he realized that was my weakness.

"It doesn't matter what you do," I said trying to stand up, "Because I won't tell you where she is." Nick stood up and walked behind me, crouching down to get to my ear.

"We'll see," he said. There was a phone on the wall of the interrogation room. I was trying to get out of the cuffs, "Keep trying; I've finally gotten you to do something no one has been able to do."

"What would that be," I snapped.

"Show fear," he said. I heard him pick up the phone, dialing the number, "Joe, I need you in the interrogation room." There was a pause, "Yes, she's here." He laughed then hung up the phone.

"You don't scare me," I laughed, "And neither does Joe."

"We're not going to scare you," Nick said, "But we're going to get you to talk." He took my wrist, cuffing the other one to the opposite arm of the chair. It's not what it looks like; really. Joe has ways of getting me to talk through his own method of torture.

Charm. And it was DISGUSTING!

Random Security Guard's POV

I wait out in the front of J.O.N.A.S; just like every day. I wait for packages and mail. Then I take the mail and deliver it to the cells. I laughed when I saw an old man on a bicycle, coming up to the front gates.

"Hello, sir," he said hoarsely, "I have a package for my granddaughter, Bella Sandford."

"Can I see some I.D. sir," I said, "It's just our mandatory procedure."

"Of course," the man replied handing me his identification. It seemed pretty legit so I handed it back.

"She'll get it today," I said, "Have a nice day."

"I plan to," he said riding away on his bike.

Man he was weird.

Bella's POV

"Hey," Joe said walking in the interrogation room, "Sorry I'm late." I was looking straight ahead, a frustrated smile on my face. Nick was whispering: She won't talk. You know what to do.

As a highly trained government agent, I can hear whispering, read lips; you know, shit like that. It was quiet for a second. Then I felt Joe put his hands on my shoulders. I rolled my eyes, "Bella… it's been awhile."

"Keep dreaming," I said.

"You know where she is then," Joe said.

"You wouldn't have me here if I didn't," I said.

"But you won't tell me," he said. I laughed.

"Why in the hell would I tell you?" I asked looking up at him. He was close now, only coming closer. I looked straight ahead again.

"You're not impatient?" he asked, "Worried she hasn't tried to break you out yet?" He was in front of me now, sitting down.

"Ha," I scoffed, "When it comes to Lily… there's something you should follow. You give her three minutes, she's fine; three days, even better. Three weeks? You don't stand a chance."

"Well, we're ready," he said, "We've been ready for her for the last three weeks, Bells."

"Maybe that's a part of the plan," I snapped. Joe stood up moving the table completely.

"No you see, I don't believe that, Bella," he said squatting down and putting his hands on my knees, "I know you… you get that right?" He was close to my face now, "I know you _completely_. I know that's not how you and Lily operate."

"I really want to kick your balls right now," I said bored out of my wits. He leaned in even closer, his lips barely touching mine.

"Don't you remember the way it used to be, Bells?" he said, "It could still be that way; all you have to do…" his hands were on top of mine now, "Is tell me where Lily Patterson is."

"I warned you," I said. I brought my feet back and spared him by kicking his gut. He flew back against the wall; I heard a crack. I sure hope that wasn't beneficial. Oh wait, that was the wall. Silly me.

I quickly fell backwards in the chair, kicking Nick in the face. The cuffs were longer so I could manage to sit back up and hop behind the chair, putting it in front of me. Joe stood up, about to pull out his gun when I picked up the chair and hit him in the face as well. That felt so fucking good.

"Stop right there, Bella," Nick said. I heard his little toy gun clicking, ready to fire.

"Do it," I said, the chair still in my hands, "Shoot me; prove you're man enough."

"I'm not going to shoot you," he sighed.

"You really shouldn't have," I laughed.

"Shouldn't have what?" he asked curiously.

"Said that," I smirked swinging the chair around to knock him out cold too. I sat down next to him, reaching in his pocket for the keys to these cuffs. I took his gun too. I should probably take Joes.

I quickly undid the cuffs and went to take Joe's gun. They were fully loaded. Pssh, as if they'd shoot anything but pop cans. They soon came to, looking at me pointing their own guns to their faces.

"Get up," I said, "Both of you." They slowly stood up; Joe had this big mark on the side of his face. I couldn't help but laugh. He glared, "I'm sorry, that's just so fucking funny."

"There are thousands of agents here," Nick said, "You won't get out."

"You keep running your mouth about how y'all know me," I laughed, "You really are just talk aren't you?" He didn't answer, "Alright so here's how this is going to work. Nick, walk out of the room, and open the door to my lovely cell. If you don't then I'll shoot Joe."

"You won't shoot Joe," he said. I was surprised to hear that one.

"Wanna bet?" I asked shooting next to him. He didn't move. He knew me; I knew that :).

"Fine," Nick said. He slipped out the door way.

"That was good, Bella," Joe said, "But you won't make it out. I can promise you."

"We'll see," I said taking Joe's arm and bringing him towards the door, "When we leave the room, start making out with me… you see? It's a win for you and a win for me."

Same Random Security Guard's POV

I saw Agent Nick in the hallway, going to Bella Sandford's cell. He was opening the door on his own; must be serious. The bosses of the company never really pay visits to average prisoners. But from what I hear, Bella Sandford is far from average.

"Sir," I approached Nick, "This is a package for Bella Sandfo-" I was shocked to see Bella Sandford herself being carried out by Joe, the other boss. He, Nick, and Kevin ran the agency. It was odd to see this; very odd. He was kissing her face, moving down to her neck. She looked… annoyed? What the hell. He started moving towards the cell door slowly. Nick looked disgusted.

Bella's POV

"Sir," I said to the security guard next to Nick. Joe was behind me in my cell, my gun pointed at him from behind my back, "I was expecting some mail." He handed it to me, confused and distracted. That was the point. I took Nick and pulled him in the room, shutting the door. I pointed my gun at Joe completely now, tossing the package to Nick, "Do me the honors, will you?"

Nick slowly opened the package, hoping someone would come. They would soon, but none of them stood a chance. The package had exactly what I needed; one tube of toothpaste, a roll of duct tape, and a cell phone.

"Good," I said taking the phone from him. I went to the contacts, finding the only number in there. It was calling.

"Hey there, jailbird," Lily laughed, "How's it been?"

"You son of a bitch" I laughed, "Where are you?"

"Flying the chopper right to your cell," Lily replied, "Let me know when, aight?"

"Sure thing," I said putting the phone next to Joe, "You wanna talk to Lily for a little while?" Joe smirked and shut the phone. I shook my head, "That wasn't very nice."

"What are you planning on doing?" he asked.

"You'll see," I said. I took the toothpaste tube from Nick, "Tie up, Joe or I'll pop a cap in both of your asses." Nick glared but did as I said, tying Joe's hands in front of him. I switched my gun point to Nick, sitting Joe down with my other hand right on my bed. I pointed my gun back at Joe, "Sit next to him." He sat down the roll of tape still in his hands.

I took it from him and began wrapping it around him with just one hand. Man, I was good at multitasking. As soon as I knew neither of them could possibly get out, I put the gun in my mouth opening the toothpaste tube. I stepped back for a second, observing the blank wall with my beloved window. I traced a huge rectangle with the toothpaste, waiting for it to do its magic. It smelt like hot rocks; yep, it was working.

The phone that came in the package started ringing again. I picked it up, "Ready."

"Back up," Lily said. I stood back by the door as the hooks flew through the wall at each corner, making Joe and Nick jump. I could hear the chopper outside. Man, that girl was good at stealing aircrafts.

"Okay," I said, "Go ahead." It only took a few seconds for the wall to fly off my cell, a lot of dust and fresh air hitting my face, "Damn, that feels good." The alarms was buzzing through the entire building now. I moved forward, looking out the wall. Lily was waving at me from up above. I was laughing hard now; she was dressed as an elderly man. She even had the "I Love Bingo" hat on. So that's how she got the package in.

"I'm throwing you the cable in a sec," she said, "Say goodbye to your Romeo will you?" I turned towards Joe, smiling. I leaned forward.

"You found her," I said.

"We'll get you back," he said unafraid.

"Well, sure," I said, "But you're really pissed; not only am I escaping… but you two have to watch me do it." I laughed as the cable dropped from the chopper, my wall in the stomp yard where all of the prisoners smashed rocks. They were cheering I think.

I ripped my shirt off, revealing the vest Lily sent me two weeks ago. I clipped the cable where it belonged, "Take me up, baby!" I hung up the phone. I waved at Joe and Nick and the other agents, including Kevin who broke in the cell as Lily started flying away, taking me with her.

Man it was good to be back.

Lily's POV

I knew those assholes would be shooting at us. I had to start brining Bella up and fast. I had my bad ass shades on (yeah their labeled). Besides, this prison was in the middle of Italy, shades looked good in Italy.

I put the helicopter on auto pilot and started pulling Bella up through the cable. They were shooting at her and bad. She was swinging around to avoid the bullets. She had two guns of her own, shooting back at them. I laughed. The bitch was barefoot. How she could stand that place for three weeks, I don't even know.

She was halfway there when the knicked her; just off the shoulder. She yelled in pain but shot back with dignity. I smiled when she looked up at me, giving me the okay. I looked at everyone back in Bella's cell; they saw I looked like a grandpa, wrinkles and all. It took me three weeks to make this thing; I w was pretty proud of it.

"Hand!" I yelled through the roar of the chopper. She reached her hand out to me, taking it quickly. I hoisted her up in the 'copter.

"Woo!" she said taking a pair of headphones from me. We were hoping we could pick up a signal and talk to good old J.O.N.A.S; although I think Bella had enough of them. I went back to the controls, switching off auto pilot. I shut the bottom of the chopper up, making it less noisy.

She had quite a few cuts and bruises; but hey we both did. I lost track of when or where I got them, but they were there. I buckled up, Bella doing the same. She took my head and kissed it, "I love you!"

"How'd they take it?" I asked.

"Pretty damn bad," she laughed. I was picking up the signal as we were moving farther away from the prison. They wouldn't get in the choppers in time; maybe it was because I trashed them before I picked out this beauty.

"Lily," I heard a familiar voice, "Don't do this; let's stop this now." Bella heard it too but didn't say anything. She looked at me sympathetically. I took a sharp turn back around, heading back to the prison.

"Lily," Bella said, "What the hell are you doing?" As soon as I was close enough I opened fire, taking down the J.O.N.A.S HQ sign, making it fall back to the ground with Bella's fucking wall. Then I turned back around, flying away.

"I just spared you from attackers knowing where you're fucking building is" I said, "Love you too." I shut off my transmitter. Bella looked at me, admiration but apology in her eyes. I took her hand as we flew away from that god-forsaken place.

Joe's POV

"I want to know where their going!" I yelled, "What their up to! I want to know everything. Track that damn helicopter and track it now!" Agents went flying everywhere, trying to follow my directions. Kevin ripped the duct tape off me along with Nick. They got away. I can't believe I them get away like that.

Although… I liked kissing Bella that way again. She still had it; more ways than one. Nick put his hand on my shoulder.

"We'll get them," Nick said, "Okay? We'll get them." I nodded. He better be right. To our benefit, we could track the helicopter to wherever it was going. Hopefully, they wouldn't figure that out.

If it wasn't for me knocking down one of the agents, Bella would've been killed. They barely hit her; she'd be just fine. I didn't want her dead; J.O.N.A.S wanted her alive.

I needed her alive.

We found Bella alone in Venice; we knew wherever Bella was, Lily was too. But we didn't find her; it was as if she disappeared out of thin air. Based on that, we know they wouldn't have left Italy. They're still here.

"How'd they break the wall?" Kevin asked.

"Toothpaste," I said. Kevin looked confused, "It wasn't really toothpaste. It was a chemical, probably just a standard acid. It burnt through the wall."

Bella's POV

We "hid" (more like abandoned) the chopper in some rural area of nothing; then we started walking and I mean far. Lily was staying in one of those hostels they kept up in the villages of Italy. It was crowded and it smelt really funny. When we walked in the room, she tossed me a towel for my shoulder.

"Sorry it took me so long," Lily said, "I needed time to prepare."

"Well, you sent the damn thing just in time," I replied.

"I took some kids bike and delivered it myself," she laughed, "So what'd they do?" She ripped off her old man mask and removed the fat suit she had on. Behind her disguise, she was the same old Lily.

"You know, the average," I replied, "I had these daily interrogations, I wasn't allowed sharp things. It was like a wacky shack."

"You use the chair trick?" she asked. I laughed, nodding.

"Yeah," I said, "I used the chair trick. Nick almost shot me too, until he told me he wasn't going to."

"Dumbass," she scoffed.

"I know," I said, "But they haven't found out a thing. Did you get any more info?"

"More than you think," she said sitting at a tiny table. I sat down with her. She had it all mapped out, "There's a secret facility; bad guys, you know? They've designed a weapon that releases a high electromagnetic pulse. They plan on sending the pulse… to the U.S."

"What does this pulse do?" I asked.

"Basically, it's going to throw off America's magnetic field, putting the country through a dark age. It's possibly followed by a geomagnetic storm."

"A fucking solar flare," I said in disbelief.

"I found a blueprint of the machine," Lily said pointing to what was laid out on the table. Nothing works unless it has its main power source."

"What's its main power source?" I asked.

"You know what Rose Quartz is?" she asked.

"Yeah, but you can get that anywhere," I said.

"Well, this Rose Quartz is radioactive," she explained, "It's the only species of the rock left in the world. So if we can find it, they can't start the machine."

"Enough time to take the assholes to jail," I laughed, "So who are they?"

"They've hired four agents," she said, "Named Jesse, Jay, John, and Peter."

"Way to break the J streak Petey," I said. Lily laughed, "Does J.O.N.A.S know about this?"

"Not yet," Lily said.

"Great," I smiled, "Then this should be fun."

"It shall," Lily replied, "Tonight we plan. We still don't know where this agency is" When I was in prison I got a pair of these gray sweats and a white t-shirt. That was it. Lily tossed me my shorts and a normal looking shirt.

"Yes," I sighed in relief. I stood up and walked towards the shower, "Mommy missed you, babies."

Joe's POV

"We tracked the helicopter, sir," said one of the agents who walked in my office. I had been pacing back and forth for the past two hours. Until, that is, he entered and gave me the good news.

"Where?" I asked.

"A rural field next to Riomaggiore, sir," he said. I laughed. I knew that place; no wonder Lily was hiding there.

"We find them. We arrest them. End of story," I said, "My brother's and I will go alone." I waited for them to leave then sat down in my desk. My face hurt like hell.

_"Joe, stop!" Bella laughed. I think was tickling her, trying to get her car keys. We were on the coast, Riomaggiore. I didn't want her to drive because she was pretty beat up on our last mission together. I had fun with it; it was always enjoyable with her. _

_ "I think I love you," I said._

_ "I think I love you," she repeated leaning in to kiss me. I pulled her close, resting my forehead on hers. _

_ "Three," I said._

_ "Two," she followed after._

_ "One," I laughed. A building, far away from us, exploded; it was an enemy territory. We simply had to get rid of it._

"Hey, bro," Nick said walking in, "You alright?"

"Yeah," I said, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"I'm sorry," he said, "I shouldn't have dragged you into that."

"It's okay," I said, "Really. We know where both of them are now."

"And we'll be ready," Kevin said walking in.

"Where are they exactly?" Nick asked.

"Riomaggiore," I said. There was a pause; a long awkward silence, "We go in alone."

"How do you know they're not expecting us," Kevin said.

"We don't," I said.

Lily's POV

"I think they'll find us, Bella," I called. She was in the bathroom, trying to look normal. She kicked open the door. I laughed, "You looked like a mental patient before." She had her skinny jeans on with her gray cardigan over her loose fitted tank. We didn't dress like fugitives. But she did look like one. I could see it in her scars.

"Who?" she asked.

"J.O.N.A.S," I said.

"I dare them," she replied.

I smiled, "Then again." Bella looked at me, "That may be a good thing."

"How?" she asked.

"I've been trying to find the location of this other agency ever since J.O.N.A.S took you," I said, "There's nothing, Bells… but J.O.N.A.S has it. I know they do."

"What are you saying?" she asked, "You want them to arrest me again?"

"Nope," I said, "We'll simply arrest them." I tossed Bella her special chapstick. She knew what I was saying.

Joe's POV

"Are you sure you're going to do this alone, Joe?" Nick said in the car. We were in Riomaggiore now, passing the helicopter they left out in the middle of nowhere.

"I'll be fine," I said, "You know when to move in."

"Okay," Kevin said, "Just be safe."

"Trust," I said, "They won't kill me." I got out of the car. There were people all over the streets. It really was a beautiful sight. I walked farther to the coast to see her, leaning forward against the wooden railing to the dock, looking out.

Now was my chance.

Bella's POV

If I got arrested again, I would break Lily's nose. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I knew Joe, Nick, and Kevin would find us. But I also knew they would be alone. They wanted the dignity and glory to catch us themselves after what Lily and I pulled on them this afternoon. It was dark out now and Riomaggiore never looked this beautiful.

I felt someone next to me and I knew it wasn't Lily, "Why here, Bella?" he asked.

"You'll have to ask Lily on that one," I said.

"She's here too," he said, "And I'm not leaving without you two." His hand closed over my wrist, his grip tightening quickly, "I wouldn't be surprised if Nick was up there with her right now." He knew where she was exactly? Shit, that wasn't a part of the plan. I kept my calm, letting Joe enjoy his few minutes left.

"You win," I laughed, putting my hands in front of me, "I give up." He laughed, knowing that wasn't true at all. He pulled out his hand cuffs anyway, slapping them painfully around my wrists, "Before I go back to jail, can you do one thing for me?"

"What?" he asked.

"Kiss me, the way you use to," I said. He stared at me apologetically.

"I didn't want it this way, Bella," he said. He wrapped his arms around my waist, "I just want things to be normal again. And I'm going to make it that way; I'll do whatever it takes." Joe started kissing me; I put my cuffed hands over his head. Quickly, he pulled away, tasting my victory.

"Special chapstick," I said. He fell forward, unconscious. I took my arms back over his head and took the keys to the cuffs again. After they were undone, I hoisted Joe over my shoulder and started carrying him back to the room.

I threw his phone into the water, just in case it was being tracked. That's probably how they found us; the helicopter. I went up the stair case and opened the door to our room. Joe would wake up soon. I knew he would.

Lily was there, punching Nick multiple times in the face. I dropped Joe on the floor and pulled her off, holding her against the wall. She was deranged. I held my hand under her chin.

"Lily, look at me," I said, "look at me." Her eyes snapped to me, she was coming back, "It's alright... you okay?"

"Yeah," she replied out of breath. I let her go but she still just stood there. I went to Nick; he was out cold too.

"Who do we take?" I asked.

"Both," she said darting to the blueprints and files we needed. She shoved them in a messenger's bag, throwing it over her shoulders. She threw Nick over her shoulder too. I went to Joe who was starting to wake up. I took him up and we left the room, leaving nothing behind.

"How the hell do we get out of here?" I asked. I could already hear the sirens of J.O.N.A.S squad cars coming. Lily lead the way through an alley where people parked their cars. I chuckled. She put Nick down in the dirt for a second, picking the lock. The alarm when off. She reached in the car, knowing exactly where the alarm was and punched through it, shutting it off.

"Well aren't you a bad ass mother fucker," I laughed. She shrugged, smiling modestly. She grabbed Nick and threw him in the backseat. I did the same with Joe, "I'm driving. You got to fly."

"Sure, thing babe," she said getting in the back seat with Joe. I jumpstarted the car perfectly, letting it roar to life. It was a nice car; a really nice car. It had to have cost as much as a house would.

"Joe's going to wake up soon," I said, "He was already when I was carrying him out." I slammed on the gas and we went flying down the alley. I started honking and locals automatically started moving out of the way. Agents were already surrounding where we were staying before. Kevin was leading them; he saw us driving away.

"Take Nick's phone and throw it out the window," I said, "It's being tracked." Lily did as I said. I looked in the rearview mirror and Joe was about to pull out a gun, "Lily!" That's all she needed to hear she threw a punch at Joe, knocking him out cold. She confiscated their guns momentarily after.

"Alright," I said, "They're going to chase us for a while. Where exactly are we heading."

"No fucking idea," she laughed climbing into the front seat. She had guns in her hands along with her messenger bag. There seemed to be a lot in there but blueprints. She thrusts it open, revealing a shit load of weapons.

"Where'd you get that?" I asked.

"Three weeks without shopping?" she asked, "You must be crazy." She handed me Joe's gun. I rolled down the window, listening to those lovely sirens.

"I'll hold the wheel," I said. I held it with my foot, as Lily rolled down her own window. We both sat on the edge of door shooting at the cars tires. These little guns wouldn't do anything, but it scared them. Lily went in and tossed me a freakin' bazooka. That was an exaggeration, but I knew it would blow the tires. She had these little metal jacks; that worked even better. I fired, the first hummer crashing into the wall. They took out the back window, pissing me off.

Lily took out the second car, sending it through a flip and hitting the third car. Kevin was the only one left. I looked at him, begging him to just stop the car. He read my face and did it; he actually stopped the car. He knew we would stop him ourselves if he didn't.

Lily and I got back in the car, taking the wheel with my hands now. We got away.


	2. Chapter 2

Joe's POV

I woke up to the sound of wincing; like someone was in pain. It was hard to remember what happened. I smiled when it all came back. Riomaggiore; Bella was kissing me. I could taste the strawberry. That only meant one thing; it was a tranquilizer. Then I remember waking up just barely. I reached for my gun but Lily caught me. Now I'm here, in a large nice room; tied up in a chair. Yay.

"Are you alright?" Bella asked.

"I got hit barely," Lily said, "I'm fine." Where was Nick? Kevin? I looked around the room, the scene still a little blurry. I looked to my right and there was Nick right next to me. He was looking at me as if he saw me for the first time in years. What was wrong with him?

I felt pain in my shoulder. I looked over and saw that I had been shot. We were being shot at? If so, how did it get to me? Where in the hell were we? Bella was sitting at a small table alone, scanning her eyes over something I couldn't see. Lily was apparently behind me because I couldn't see her. Bella's eyes met mine and rolled her eyes, laughing.

"Lily, guess who decided to finally wake up," Bella called. I would've waved but… well yeah. Bella stood up and started walking towards me, "I'm a little disappointed, Joe. Did you really think that I would willingly go to jail let alone kiss you?"

"Well there's a first time for everything," I said knowing exactly how to get to her, "But I guess there's a second time for everything too… isn't there?" Bella wasn't phased, not on the surface at least.

"Nick was dumber," Lily said standing next to Bella. She stitched up her shoulder completely careless. It must've hurt because Lily hardly even shows she's in pain, "He comes through my window like I'm not there and I pop him a few times in the face. You both were really lazy about planning this."

I tugged at my wrists. They had us bound pretty bad. Nick was just glaring at both Bella and Lily, "You're both going to pay for this," he said.

"Will you relax," Bella laughed, "We're not going to kill you or hurt you or whatever. We just need…." I smiled. She needed our help is what she needed.

"How much money is it going to cost me?" I smirked.

"Nothing," Lily said, "Well, actually, you're paying for this room." I was confused.

"I stole your credit card," Bella said holding it between her fingers.

"Typical," I scoffed, "Where are we anyway?"

"Not sure," Bella said happily, "We lost track. I wouldn't worry though… no one's going to find you. I threw your phone in the ocean… along with Nick's."

"What do you want," Nick sighed. Lily grabbed the thing that was on the table; the thing Bella was looking over.

"What do you know about the agency Division?" Bella asked.

"Division?" Nick asked, "What about them?"

"What about four agents with the names Jesse, John, Jay, and Peter?" Lily questioned.

"I don't get it," I replied, "What is so important about them?"

"Where are they?" Bella asked. I shook my head, frustrated.

"Why aren't either of you telling us what's going on?" I asked.

"Why would we tell you," Bella said, "It's not like you think we're doing anything good."

"Because you aren't," Nick said. Lily walked over to him and punched him in the face. I pulled at my wrists harder, actually getting somewhere. Nick was laughed, "You're nothing but gentle Lily."

"Shut up," Lily snapped, "Before I knock you out like the little girl that you fucking are." Bella was rubbing her temples, showing weakness? I was so lost; she wasn't acting like herself. My rope was a lot looser now. If I could just get my hands out of them, I might be able to get out of here.

"Okay," Bella said talking to me as if I were the only rational person here, "Division-" Lily grabbed her arm.

"Wh-what?" Lily asked, "You can't tell them. Why would we tell them?"

"How else are we going to know where they are," Bella smirked, "It'll be fine. Besides, we're smarter… better. Don't you remember?"

"Can't recall," I annoyed. Bella turned her back towards me. Now was my chance. I pulled just once more and the ropes fell off my wrists. Nick saw; he wasn't showing any emotion because Lily would see it.

We were getting the hell out of here.

Bella's POV

"Their not going to talk," I said, "We have to tell."

"I get it," Lily laughed, "But not so fast." I laughed then my hand shot to my head, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I said, "Um, just a headache." What was wrong with me? I've been getting this random pain at my head. It was distracting me from what was going on in my surroundings. I would've heard it; felt it. Lily would've seen it. But she was concerned for me. This was my fault.

Joe locked his arms around me; one around my arms and torso and the other around my neck. I jerked and pulled but he was strong; even when he was injured. He started walking towards the table until he picked up the gun I left there. Shit, how could I be so careless? I even left the blue print and pictures of the agents so I could identify them.

Lily was shocked at first but then began her taunting that I adored so much. But this time I didn't think she was getting me out of this. I'd have to get out of it myself. Joe pointed the gun to my head, his one arm still around me.

"What are you gonna do?" Lily asked, "Shoot her? That's not your nature, Joe."

"Sure it is," Joe said, "I don't have to shoot her to make her ask me to shoot her."

"That made no sense," Lily snapped, "You're acting stupid because I'll rightfully shoot your brother if I have to." Nick didn't say anything, knowing that was not a good idea. He didn't want it to seem like Joe was sentimental for him; even though Lily and I knew that. But not completely. They might think we'd fall for the lie that their relationship has weakened when we weren't around. It was worth a try. But of course not.

"We'll give you a call later," Joe said as he began dragging me towards the door.

"Joe, you're a making a mistake," I laughed, "That's all I'm going to say."

"Good to know," Joe said in my ear, "Because I don't have any duct tape at the moment." He kissed my head and he started walking out the door. What a dumbass. He didn't realize that he had no real information as to what was happening. That's why in the hallway, he stopped, sighing.

"I guess this little plan of yours wasn't well thought out," I said. He moved around, letting me go but still pointing the gun at me. I didn't move; that pain in my head was back up. That's all I was thinking about. Joe began picking the locked door of the room next to Lily. Wow, we made quite a distance. When he got it open, he dragged me in and locked the door again.

"Don't do anything stupid," he said.

"Really?" I said, "You're the one to talk about stupid. You're a government agent and look at you." Joe grabbed a chair and sat me down, kneeling down to my level.

"So here's what's going to happen," Joe said, "You're going back to jail."

"Joe-" I chuckled.

"Ah, ah, ah," he interjected, "Shush. You're going back to jail after we talk about what you're looking for."

"Brilliant," I laughed, "Because I'm just going to tell you everything."

"You'll do it after I'm through with you," he said. I was surprised when he reached into his pants to pull out some cuffs. Too bad we didn't search him. I guess we were lazy with this operation. We should've been more prepared but so should they. He winded the cuffs through the chair before cuffing my hands behind me, "Lily doesn't know we're right next to her. That can save us some valuable time."

"It's not going to work," I said, "She'll hear us eventually." There was a slam outside.

"Bella!" Lily called. I was going to call out but Joe quickly covered my mouth. Hopefully Lily would just linger around; she knew us better enough that if she didn't catch us outside, we weren't far. Plus, Lily would look in every room if she had to. I heard the door slam again, Joe letting me go.

"Doesn't seem like it," Joe said tapping my nose with his finger. My phone rang in my pocket. He smiled, "Oh, look who's calling." He pulled my phone out of my pocket, defenseless I. He picked up, "Hey, there. So you'll never guess where we are."

Joe's face was neutral now, "Oh," he said, "Okay so you do." I laughed.

Lily's POV

"Joe, I'm going to fucking kick your ass," I sneered, "Let Bella out of the room right now or I'll cut off Nick's ear with a quarter."

"Threats won't get us anywhere now will it?" he asked, "Look, I'm gonna help you with this. I just have to know what's going on.

"No-" Bella's voice was cut off which really bugged me. She was trying to tell me something. It was obviously to not tell him. There was a catch; a catch he wasn't going to tell me about.

"Forget it," I said, "You're not leaving without you're brother and I'm not leaving with Bella so it looks like we're stuck here until you're ready to be rational."

"You see, Lily," Joe sighed, "If you're not going to tell me, then I'll make Bella. It'll be easy. You haven't seen anything yet." He hung up. Shit. I couldn't help but believe it. I had to be open to all possibilities if I wanted to make a more well-structured plan. Maybe if I knew the catch of what happens if I told Joe what the mission was? Bella would go back to prison. But I would have Nick. Joe didn't want that and neither did J.O.N.A.S so they wouldn't take action but they'd stop Division. Then we'd just be running again; back to square one.

"You're going to lose," Nick said, "Just wait." I walked over to him, sitting on his lap.

"You know, you might be right," I laughed, "But you'll probably end up wrong. We never lose… never." Nick and I just had a stare down. If he wanted to play evil/good then I will. I wasn't evil; he knew it.

That's what broke my heard deep down.

I leaned in and kissed his forehead, getting up to walk to the blueprints. We didn't have much time. I'd have to find a way to communicate with Bella. She'd have to escape if we were going to operate together. I grabbed Nick's gun and unloaded it, putting the caps in my hands. I knew what a good way was to get Bella out; something that Joe had issues with.

Distraction.

Bella's POV

"So, dear Bella," Joe said. He was behind me, whispering in my ear, "How will I get you to talk."

"You think anything you do is going to work?" I asked, "I've been to hell and back, Joe. You're practice."

"Not unless you tell me willingly," he said kissing my ear. I prayed that Lily would give me some sort of signal. We couldn't operate if she didn't know where they were and if I was still being held hostage by Joe.

"I need to talk to Lily," I said. He laughed.

"Great to know," he said.

"I'm serious," I said.

"As am I," he replied.

"Look, I'm not telling you anything. But if we can't keep in touch, the whole world may be at risk." He sighed, taking out my phone and dialing Lily's number; the only number on my phone.

"What do you want now Joe?" she asked. He put the phone to my ear. Lily and I could communicate through our tone of voice. If she remembered, we would make it out easily.

"Lily," I said urgently, "It's me… Bella." It was quiet for a moment and I knew right there that she got it.

"What's wrong?" she asked, "Are you hurt?"

"No," I said, "I'm not… listen, we have to tell them. We can't risk this… you know that."

"I know," Lily said, "I know… I'll tell Nick. Wait for me to call you, and then you tell Joe." I smiled; she was planning something good.

"Okay," I said. Joe slapped the phone shut. Did he hear it? I was hoping he would so he would stop trying to seduce me into telling him.

"What did she say?" he asked.

"She's going to think about telling," I said. He smirked, shaking his head.

"That won't do," he said, "C'mon, Bells. You want to tell me. If you play nice, I'll do everything it takes to get you out of jail… even Lily. It could go back to normal."

"I didn't like it when it was normal, Joe," I said, "Get it? That normal of yours… it wasn't normal. Not for me." He started stroking my face, staring at me. Was he actually listening?

"You don't have to lie-"

"I didn't lie, Joe. You pushed… you pushed so much that I had to start running. I had to keep going or else you'd never leave me alone. I didn't want it and neither did Lily." I turned my head away from him, the pain coming back. He saw it in my eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I snapped, "Now go away." He slowly and hesitantly stood up and walked out the door. He took the phone with so I was stuck for a little while. But Lily was right next door. I jumped when I heard something hit the window. There was a balcony with a window. I craned my neck back to see Lily. She winked and opened the window stepping in, "Hey."

"Hey," she said, "Where's Joe?"

"I scared him the hell away," I laughed, "What's the plan?"

"I'm going to hide in the closet," she said.

"Okay?" I said, "Great one… when does it get to working?"

"You'll see, babe," she laughed, "But try to get him to untie you." She darted into the closet silently. She shut the door just as Joe walked back in with a bucket of ice. I acted like I was still upset.

"You're head's been bothering you," Joe said, "I could see it earlier." I looked up at him, his glasses glistening.

"You should let me fix that," I said looking at his shoulder. It actually looked pretty bad. After what I said to him, he knew I was serious; well he thought I was serious is more like it.

"Please," he said, "don't try to run." I nodded as he took out the keys to the cuffs. As soon as I was free, he took my wrists, bringing circulation back. I sat him on the foot of one of the beds, moving to the closet. I knew that was where they kept first-aid. Luckily at Joe's angle, he couldn't see Lily. She gave me a thumbs up as I reached for the box of stuff. I smiled a little but brought my excitement down. She had a detonator in her hand.

"Okay," I said putting the first-aid next to him, "It's probably going to hurt."

Joe's POV

"Thanks," I said worried that Bella was trying to pull something. She fixed my shoulder though. She nodded, "I'm nervous."

"Well I wouldn't argue," she replied. There was a knock on the door. I took Bella's wrist and quickly cuffed her to me. She looked upset about it but I didn't have to time to think about it. When I answered the door, I used Bella's hand to cover her own mouth, holding her against the wall.

"Hello," said the guy. Who was he? He seemed familiar. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Hey," I said hoping to test him.

"There was a disturbance in the hallway," he said, "I was wondering if everything was okay."

"It's all good," I said, "But I'll make sure to alert any staff members around if there's a problem."

"Good to know," he said. He reached into his jacket pocket, taking out a picture, "I was wondering if you've seen this girl?" It was Bella. What did he want with her? Should I tell him?  
"No," I replied, "Why?"

"She's a wanted criminal very dangerous," he said, "But then again, you would know that wouldn't you… Joe."

"What?" I asked confused. He pulled out a gun pointing it to me. Bella was trying to yell through her hand. He pointed the gun to my face leaning over to wave at Bella. Bella looked at me, causing me to let go of her. She stood next to me, trying to get out of the cuffs. I took out the key only for the guy to take it from me.

"Jesse," Bella greeted. (A/N: Haha, I always pictured him as a suave David Henrie.)

"So we do know each other," he said taking the key and cuffing my hand. Bella pulled her hand away. He looked at me, "So are you arresting her… or am I?" I wasn't sure what I was going to do.

"Is there any potential or present reason?" I asked.

"Well, she's got it in her head that we are planning on destroying our fellow United States," Jesse explained, "When the truth is we've been tracking her and her little girlfriend. They've been giving you false-accusations and must be observed. psychologically." I looked at Bella.

"You aren't buying this guys bullshit are you?" she asked angrily. I didn't answer, "I don't believe this." Jesse's gun pointed at Bella now. I thought he would've shot her if he got the chance.

But he didn't.

Bella's POV

The explosion bursts through the wall of the room, distracting Joe and Jesse. Lily set it off with her detonator. The bitch was great with homemade bombs; especially ones that were made in approximately five-ten minutes. Lily came out of the closet she was hiding in, pulling Joe from behind. To be honest I wanted to leave him here with Jesse.

If we took Jesse with I knew we would all be in more danger than we're asking for. We'd meet again… just more prepared this time. I drop kicked Jesse through the door of the room across from us. They were sitting in a bed, apparently ready to get it on. I laughed and kicked Jesse in the gut, keeping him down long enough for us to get out of here. Joe was fighting with Lily. I took the gun Jesse dropped and pointed it at Joe.

"Either come with us," I said, "Or leave. I don't give a shit. But we have you're brother and if you stay, they'll kill you." Joe stopped fighting Lily."

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Joe said. Damn, neither could I.

We were actually working together on this. I tossed Joe Jesse's gun. I felt someone grab me from behind, putting another gun to my head. I smiled, knowing it was Jesse.

"Why am I the one who's always being manhandled?" I laughed. Jesse was obviously frustrated with the fact that I thought this was amusing.

"It's 'cause you're the most hot next to your little friend here," Jesse pointed out to Lily. Joe glared while Lily played along too. Suddenly about seven or eight more explosions sounded through the entire building. I looked at Lily. She shrugged, unaware of what was happening.

"That wasn't me," she said. Jesse yanked me back, the building was about to collapse. I wasn't worried about Lily or Joe getting out of there because I knew it would happen. But I wasn't so sure about Jesse and me.

All I remember after that was that sharp pain in my head. Then blackness.

Lily's POV

"Go!" I said pushing Joe towards the fire escape out the window. I couldn't worry about Bella now. Hopefully this could help us find out where she is. Maybe Joe or Nick will now tell me where they are. Although… Jesse put a good argument for Joe if I were in his position. I grimaced once we reached the car, that thought dancing in my head. Could Nick or Joe betray us?

I put Nick in the car before, duct taping his mouth shut beforehand so he wouldn't draw attention. Joe got in the front seat with me, knowing there was no time. I floored the gas as soon as the car roared to life; off to somewhere else I was unsure of.

"They won't chase us," I said to Joe, "But they took Bella which means we better see them again… and soon before they kill her."

"You think they'll kill her?" Joe asked.

"I'm certain," I said, "I know Division… they don't show mercy; especially on Bella or me. But you would know about that right?" Joe wasn't catching what I was saying, "You should know more about your agencies. And they left you in charge?"

I took a sharp right, leading us to the country. I looked in the rearview mirror. Sure enough the building collapsed, everyone hopefully making it out safely. Bella would be okay. I had to believe that; Bella was a big girl. She knew what she was doing.

She knew.

**I'm so sorry this took me forever to post! I've been very, very, very busy! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Joe's POV

I took the duct tape off of Nick's mouth as soon as the car stopped. We were in the country; nowhere. Fuck, what about Bella? Lily said they'll kill her. If we even attempted to get her back, we'd best have one hell of a plan. Lily was leaning against the car, looking out at nothing. She sure was calm about this.

"What the hell are we going to do, Lily," I said worriedly, "She's gonna get killed."

"Well, maybe if you told us where they were sooner," Lily said, "Maybe if you didn't fucking kidnap her to the other room; we wouldn't be in this little pickle."

"You knew they were coming," I said.

"I knew they were already there," Lily said. I looked at her in amazement, "Where do you think I got the information from... you think they didn't know?"

"What information," I said, "Why is Division after you?" I remember when Jesse said Bella and Lily thought they were trying to harm America. Is that true?

"Have you ever heard of EMP machines?" she asked. EMP as in electro-magnetic pulse?

"Yeah," I said, "But you realize those things don't exist," I said. Lily smirked, leaning into the car. She handed me something; blueprints.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Lily said as I observed the layout. It sure looked official. There were some posted notes attached to the blueprints

"Radioactive rose quartz?" I laughed. She didn't, she stared; serious, "This all seems like a load of bullshit."

"Then riddle me this, wise one," Lily said, "Why did they show up and take Bella?" She walked closer to me and Nick who was standing right next to me, simply listening, "Because we're a threat to their operation."

"This is all there's," I said, "How did you get this?" J.O.N.A.S has never seen this before. How could they get their hands on it before we did?

"I have resources," Lily shrugged assuming her normal position against the now bullet-hole covered car.

"So what do we do?" Nick asked.

"I know exactly what we do," Lily said. Nick and I waited for her to lay it on us. But it never happened she got in the car, starting it. She waited for us to get in.

"What are you doing Lily?" Nick asked.

"I'm starving," she said, slamming the gas.

Bella's POV

I'm sick of this shit; being tied to a fucking chair. Being taken constantly is just obnoxious. That's of course, how I woke up; tied to a chair in a dimly lit room like a clichéd action movie. I knew where I was though. I knew here, I didn't have much time until I was killed. I sighed. My eyes adjusted to Jesse sitting across from me. Don't ask me how I knew it was him. I've seen his picture and saw him through the door hinges. To top it off, Joe was about to sell me out. I swear the next time I saw him… oh boy.

"Bella Sandford," Jesse smiled, "It really is a privilege."

"I wish I could say likewise," I said. Jesse was still softly smiling. He stood up, looking in a file folder.

"Turns out your little girlfriend got hold of some… private information," Jesse said, "And there's no point in really getting it back. To simply dispose of you would be a waste."

"To simply?" I asked, "That's hard to do."

"I'm sure," he admitted. Jesse sighed, "I'm not gonna lie… I'm probably going to kill you." I laughed.

"Then do it," I said, "I don't give a shit."

"Am I in the wrong position to ask why?" he asked looking at me, "You seem to have a good word for yourself… in my eyes, you're the best agent I've ever seen."

"Mhmm," I said not buying his bullshit, "If you're trying to get me to tell you something, which you probably need to know for this entire operation, flattery will get you absolutely nowhere."

"Ha," Jesse laughed, "You sure are something. Actually, we've got the machine ready, the quartz securely being smuggled across the border of Italy. All we need is your friend… Lily."

"Well, you seemed to chase her out of the room," I said, "Don't you think she might be hard to find." I heard a banging noise then three others entered. Based on the photos I've seen, they were recognized as Peter, Jay, and John; the other agents assigned to the operation.

"No," Jesse said, "Because she'll come for you. And we'll be waiting." I cocked my spine back, that pain in my head now more defined. I managed to look at Jay's hand through blurred vision. He had some little remote, pressing a button.

"What the fuck!" I yelled in pain. When his hand released the button, the pain stopped. I slump forward sweat forming on my forehead.

"Has your head been bothering you?" Jesse asked, "Oh I apologize. I thought you knew."

"What did you do," I panted. The button was pressed again. It felt like someone held my brain in the hands with electric shock pulsing through my body all at once. This pain was agonizing. When the button was free again, I almost fell to the floor. But Jesse pushed me back in the chair. He cut the ropes binding my wrists; then he let me fall. Ha, asshole.

"In prison," Jay said, "You slept there in your cell… unaware." He reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a little metal spider, "This little guy, has lodged his system all through your body, leaving you… well, powerless."

"You're basically out little pet," Jesse said, "You must do as we please or get a little… shocked." I groaned through the aftermath pain.

"C'mon," John said, "Stand up." I knew that if I didn't I would get zapped with that stupid remote again. I used all the strength I had to stand up, my knees somewhat buckling underneath me.

"How could you do that when you weren't there," I murmured, "I felt it… but you weren't there."

"Side affect of the insertion," Jay replied

"What about the J.O.N.A.S agent," Jesse said to me, "That was an odd paring. But then again, he had something for you. He'll show up too now won't he?"

"I don't kn-…" Jay was about the press the button again, "Yes."

"Call in our fellow agency and let them know of their president's kidnapping," Jesse said to Peter who silently left the room. He started walking towards me, "You should sleep, my love." I was thrown a punch, rendering unconsciousness once more.

Lily's POV

Joe and Nick sat across from me at a pizza joint. I can't recall the last time I had a pizza. They didn't look like they wanted any; oh well, more for me. Still, I was extremely suspicious as to why they haven't arrested me yet. It was two against one. They probably think they'd win. Of course it's a scientific fact that I would kick both of their asses but I would still expect them to try.

"Why aren't you guys trying anything?" I asked curiously. Nick turned towards Joe.

"Yeah, Joe," he asked, "Why?" I guess Joe was calling the shots now. I wouldn't blame him.

"Lily, no matter what you say," Joe said, "We both know that you can't operate alone."

"I'm fine on my own," I said, "Don't forget it. I was on my own for three weeks and perfectly fine." Joe raised his hands in surrender.

"But you want Bella back," Joe said, "So we're helping you. Division is expecting you."

"How do you know they're not expecting you either?" I asked.

"He doesn't," Nick said, "But they won't be expecting me." I exchanged glances from Joe to Nick then laughed.

"You two are serious," I scoffed. They both nodded. I leaned across the table, getting both of their attention, "Alright. You want to help get Bella back? Fine… but after this entire operation is over, we are not going to jail."

"I wouldn't try to reason with us," Joe said.

"This isn't reasoning," I smiled, "In fact, I hope you try to arrest us."

"When do we get Bella back," Nick said ignoring my comment.

"Tonight," I said. I guess I wasn't paying much attention to the time. Bella and I took Joe and Nick last night and drove out through the night. It was about noon now, "But we need to find a way to figure out where Bella is."

"I know," Nick said. I nodded.

"Didn't you say they'll kill Bella after a while," Joe said. I nodded, "How much time do we have."

"If we don't come tonight," I said, "She's done." Joe looked nervous now. Would it be silly to do some inventory. What exactly were they talking about when I wasn't there? "Its fine… we'll get her. As soon as we figure something out."

"I have an idea," Nick said. I looked at him. He didn't break his gaze. I shrugged.

"I'm already going to hell," I said, "Let's hear it."

"Alright" Nick said, "Our agency has done plenty of research on Division. We've lost one or two agents there. At ten p.m., a slaughterer… well finishes them off." I silently cringed.

Joe looked confused, "Yeah but what does-"

"I'm thinking if we get inside the building," Nick said, "Joe, you can slip inside where they're keeping Bella and fake her death." I nodded.

"He's right," I said, "That's our best bet. But how do we get inside the building."

"The same way you got to ours," Nick said, "Mail, which comes the same time." I smiled deviously.

"I've gotta say," I said, "I'm fucking impressed." Nick smiled. I couldn't help but give him props.

"If I'm the slaughterer, what are you two going to do?" Joe asked.

"Like I said," Nick explained, "I'm the least recognizable… I'll distract them from Lily's distraction." He looked at me, "You can create a distraction yes?"

"Mhmm," I said.

"Perfect," Nick said still looking at me, "Then we operate tonight."

Nick's POV

"There's still something," Lily said. It was nine fifty. We had only ten minutes to get in the building and Lily was still having doubts. She hasn't put her friends life in someone else's life but hers. I got that. But she had to have more confidence in us if we were going to work together like this.

"It'll be fine." I said, "Just go to what's planned."

"Alright," she sighed, "Alright."

"I'll go in first," Joe said, "I'll see you guys in there. Did I mention we were standing in an over sized tree, waiting to jump in the mail trucks. Luckily, there were plenty of them coming in tonight; whether it was mail or not. We could see them coming into the gate. Joe jumped in quickly, without anyone seeing him. Now it was Lily's turn. The second truck was coming up. Something was wrong. I didn't want to have her go alone. I jumped in after her, luckily not falling on top of her.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked. I laughed sitting next to her shoulder deep in mail.

"I slipped," I said.

"Bullshit," she laughed.

"Maybe," I said looking at her. Suddenly the truck came to an abrupt stop and we fell back, the mail swallowing us up. Some how, I ended up on top of her. She was looking at me neutrally as I kissed her… I kissed her? Wow, that was uncalled for.

"Bella," she said.

"Right," I pulled away, "Sorry." I had explained on the way here that the driver's leave the trucks until tomorrow where they actually sort the mail. So we were unmonitored at this point. The only thing we had to do was short their camera wiring; which was luckily right there out of the truck. Joe banged on the back of the truck, unlatching it so it may fall freely.

"Um hey," Joe said looking at Lily and I when we popped out of the mail, "Was I interrupting something?"

"No," Lily said quickly. Oh, boy. I messed up. She swam her way out of the truck, I following shortly after her. She went over to the metal power pox and punched through it. That could've been my face if Joe didn't get there in time.

"Wow," Joe whispered, "Well cameras are broken. Let's go." I followed Joe out of the mail room while Lily was supposed to stay there for a second. We could keep contact through these cheesy walkie talkies. It worked at least, "What the hell was that?"

"Nothing," I said, "It's Lily, she's always like that."

"Mhmm," he said no buying it. But we didn't have time to talk about it. We had to hurry. We had five minutes. The actual slaughterer was on his way. We had to beat him. Joe had to go alone though. I had to assume my own position; if I knew where that was. I had to find where Jesse, Jay, John or Peter was. If I could find one of them the rest would be there soon.

That's when I heard the blood-curdling scream from the other room. I walked backwards and looked in a small window embedded in the door. Inside was Bella… or half of her. They were torturing her; when I say brutal I mean brutal. She was so beat up, she could grow a tolerance to the slaughterer. I opened the door and entered casually. Jesse was surprised to see me. He was holding Bella by her neck before. Now he dropped her, her limp body hitting the concrete.

"Jesse," I said walking forward. I shook his hand, him taking it, "Nick Jonas. I got a call from my brother. He said there was a brief misunderstanding?"

"Misunderstanding?" Jesse asked.

"This one and Lily Patterson had recently kidnapped Joe," I explained, "And he was set out to arrest her. We realize she is rogue; completely paranoid. We were a bit careless when she escaped our custody." Jesse was scrutinizing my expression; but I was trained to keep a good poker face.

"Let's talk in my office," Jesse smiled. He and I left the room. I knew exactly why too. He was going to keep me talking long enough for her to be killed. Hopefully Joe would be able to get to him in time.

Because it was one minutes till ten.

Bella's POV

I wasn't out long when Jesse punched me; I was rewarded with a full round of torture for five hours. I couldn't feel anything except for the sharp pain in my head when the button was pressed. The remote was sitting there on a small metal table. I wanted it so bad. But I couldn't move. I felt paralyzed.

Nick came in. What the hell did that mean? Did that mean they were here? Or did Joe and Nick turn against Lily. It didn't matter. I think I was going to die soon. I estimated it was around ten o'clock. Not much time left for me. I knew all about their dispose system.

Light flooded through the cold room. It was time. What would Lily do know? I needed her. Would she be able to save America? Would J.O.N.A.S at least. I heard footsteps approach me.

"Bella," I heard. I lifted my head up with much difficulty. He certainly looked like one of those rich killers from Hostel movies. He bent over and looked at me. He removed a surgical mask, making him a lot more identifiable.

"Joe," I whispered painfully.

"Bella, what the hell did they do to you," he said. I couldn't answer, "I'm getting you out. Just be dead, okay?"

"Joe," I said, "Just kill me." He chuckled despite the situation.

"You're funny," he said.

"I mean it," I said.

"Maybe later," he replied lifting me up. I didn't dare scream; why not? I felt… afraid. He was about to set me in what looked like a laundry cart at hospitals. I touched his face.

"The remote on the table," I said, "Get it… don't press the… button." I was losing consciousness. He injected me with something, "Y-you drugged me."

"Yeah," he said, "Don't worry. We're getting you out." Black was starting to take over again.

Joe's POV

I rolled the cart out of the room and back where I came from. Lily was setting up her distraction there. All we needed was to get Nick out and we'd be fine. Bella on the other hand, would not. She was beat up pretty bad. She actually looked afraid of me when I walked in.

"Fuck," Lily said when I rolled Bella into the mail room, "Did you inject her?"

"Yeah," I said looking down at her, "She wanted me to grab this." I pulled the remote out of my back pocket. She took it from my hands in panic.

"No," Lily said.

"Lily, what is that?" I asked.

"You have to control the bomb," I said.

"Bomb?" I asked, "You planted a bomb? Where?"

"The entrance," Lily said, lifting Bella out of the laundry cart.

"Lily that wasn't a part of the plan," I said, "There's no promises that they'll even see it."

"Joe, trust me," Lily said setting Bella down on the ground, "They'll hear, see, and feel it. We all will. Set it off." I looked at the detonator stretched out to me in Lily's hands, "Trust me Joe."

"I don't trust you," I said taking it, "But I believe you." She nodded turning back to Bella. I didn't see what she was doing because I released the bomb.

The explosion… I was wrong.

Nick's POV

"So… Nick," Jesse said, "Why are you really here? Is it because we took your friend?" I stood their neutrally. We were in the hallway. Jay, John, and Peter were approaching me too.

"It's because I care about my brother," I said, "And my agency."

"As do we," Jesse smiled deceitfully, "In fact, we'll do just about everything to keep it protected." Jesse threw me a punch in the gut. Man he was strong. I fell back for Jay and Peter to catch me. Jesse kept beating me until I was nearly defenseless. He pulled out a gun and pointed it to my head, "How about you join your friend."

I laughed, "You think you're actually going to kill me. Well I have only one thing to say. See you in hell mother-"

Did the bomb have to go off right before I was going to finish my bad ass catch phrase? Well, shit happens.

The whole building shook, shaking the guys off balance. I kicked the gun out of Jesse's hand and started running down the hall. I was used to stuff like this. I've ran through collapsing buildings more than once. Rich assholes like Division didn't have to. They had a big enough ego to think that they'd make it out of everything.

I finally made to where the trucks were parked. I saw Bella on the floor; did Joe really kill her. It sure as hell looked like it. Lily was looking behind her ear, really pissed off. Joe was holding the detonator.

"Hey," I said, "Let's go." Lily saw my bloody lip but didn't say anything. Joe went to Lily.

"Lily," he said, "We gotta go. She'll be fine. Let's go."

"Okay," Lily said lifting Bella up and dropping her in this cart. Joe pushed her towards the garage door that had collapsed forward. I must've not have noticed it before. The air was hot around the building, fire still engulfing the entrance. I threw a look at Lily. That wasn't part of the plan. But it worked and that's all that mattered.

Reaching the entrance we came from was easy until gunshots were fired at us. They would chase us and they would chase us far. We had to be prepared for that. So of course, Lily did the honors of stealing us another vehicle; a van to be exact. Providentially, we parked it behind the tree we were standing in, ready to jump into the mail trucks.

Joe lifted Bella in the back of the van, Lily getting in the driver's seat. I got in the passengers to see guns stocked between us, "When did you have time to do this?"

"I had to contribute a little," she said starting the car and getting on the road. She slammed the gas, zooming out of the Division. I looked back through the window of the back door. No cars were coming. No gunshots were heard. Lily and I looked at each other.

"Why aren't they chasing us?" I asked. Suddenly, Bella screamed in pain. Joe jumped, looking at Lily in confusion.

"Take the wheel Nick," she said. I took the wheel as she climbed in the back with Joe. I took her seat, driving the car, "No matter what you do, keep driving. Don't stop."

"Okay," I said nervously. Bella was groaning in pain. Something was suspicious about this.

Joe's POV

"Hold her down, Joe," Lily said. I hesitantly took Bella's shaking hands in mind, restraining her from doing anything else. I think she had a broken finger or two, something didn't feel right. Her eyes were open.

"Lily!" she yelled. Lily was holding Bella's head down to the floor and she looked behind Bella's ear.

"Lily, what's happening?" I asked urgently.

"Look," she said. I leaned over to see a purple bump. Something was underneath her skin, "It's on of Division's new torture tools. I read up on it but didn't think they were testing it yet. She's had to have this in her system for quite some time." I looked at the remote I dropped on the floor. Was that the controller? Then why was she in pain?

"That's why their not chasing us," I said, "They're going to kill her."

"No," Lily said, "I'm getting it out."

"What?" I asked, "Do you know how."

"I have to try Joe," I said, "They'll kill her."

"Okay," I said, "Okay."

"Just hold her down," Lily said handing me a towel, "Put it in her mouth." I looked down and Bella and put the towel in her mouth, securely taking her wrists. Lily took out a pocket knife, "There are two things that could happen. If I take it out, the system kills her before it leaves."

"What about the other," I said.

"With much pain, we get it out and she'll be fine," Lily replied. I sighed, hoping the first one wouldn't have to happen. Lily proceeded to the incision while I went down to make eye contact with Bella.

"It's going to be alright Bella," I said, "You're going to be okay." She looked at me blankly and nodded. I kissed her hand when Lily made the incision. Bella's muffled screams flooded my ears. She tried to fight my grasp off but I held her firmly.

"I see it," Lily said. She took her thumb and index finger and dug into her ear, "I'm going to pull it out on one… two…"

"Lily!" Nick yelled.

"Three," she said. She yanked it out, blood covering her hand. I looked at Nick who was watching anxiously through the rearview mirror. I looked back down at Bella, taking the towel out of her mouth. She wasn't awake. Pulse. I took her wrist and felt for a little ounce of hope.

"Is she okay?" Nick asked.

"Yeah," I said feeling her little pulse, "She's alive."


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's POV

"No," I gasped, my eyes opening quickly. It was bright, making my head… okay. I tried to sit up but something didn't feel right, causing me to lie back down in the bed I was put in. The point was my head wasn't hurting anymore. What happened?

"Bella," Lily said. She was sitting at the foot of the bed. I looked around. We were in a really nice room; like something a millionaire would book. Feelings returned to my system; I was fucking hurting everywhere but my head. I didn't care though. Nothing was worst than that pain.

"What the fuck," I groaned trying to sit up again. She came to the side of the bed I was laying on and pulled me up.

"How are you feeling?" she asked. I looked down at her. She had blood-stained hands. Then I remembered.

_I'm getting it out._

I threw my arms around Lily painfully, "You son of a bitch, you."

"You're still Bells," Lily said in my shoulder.

"Fuck, you saved me," I smiled pulling away. My smiled dropped as everything else came back to me. Lily saw it in my eyes and backed up. I stood up and almost fell back down. Lily laid her hand gently on the small of my back.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Where is he," I hissed.

"No, Bells you should know-"

"Lily, is she up yet?" he called. I advanced to a doorway. When I passed through I grabbed a solid gold astray. When I saw him sitting there with Nick I used all the strength in my arm to throw it at him. Unfortunately, with my fucked up body, I missed and it went out the window.

"You asshole!" I yelled trying to run at him. Joe seemed to be expecting it because he stood up, smirking at me. I wanted to kill him. My knees buckled underneath me again, causing me to fall forward. Joe caught me, holding me to his chest.

"I think she needs to lie down," Joe chuckled, "I'll take care of it. You guys keep going. I won't be long." What? I was so confused; I was pissed at all of them. I stared at Lily as Joe took me through the other room, my feet dragging across the floor.

"You fucking drugged me," I said worn out as Joe shut the door, "You're the reason I'm this way."

"Ouch," he said as we reached the bed I woke up in. I tried to fight him off, but I was so tired all of a sudden. Joe laid me down in the bed and pulled the covers over me. He took my wrists in one hand so I couldn't scratch his eyes out, "You just need to listen, okay?"

"Why in the hell would I listen to you!" I exclaimed.

"Bells," he laughed.

"Don't call me that!" I yelled. All of a sudden, I stopped, looking up at him. He arched his eyebrow, scrutinizing me, "You were there."

"Mhmm," he said letting me go. I thought Joe and Nick would've taken Lily and left me there until I was just about to die. I remembered Nick coming in the middle of my torture session. Then Joe came… they saved me too.

"Why didn't you just go," I mumbled not wanting to admit my defeat.

"Because," Joe said sliding his hand through into mine, "I knew I made a mistake. I wanted to fix it. Despite the fact that you're completely and utterly broken, you're here. And that's all I wanted."

"So you could just bring me to jail," I laughed. He smiled still holding my hand.

"Yeah," he said, "I'll get you out." I smiled.

"Sure you will," I said. The sun was bright through the window on my right. The warmth felt great, "Where are we?"

"Venice," he said, "We have to get the quartz and soon."

"Okay," I said sitting up.

"Are you sure you're ready?" he asked.

"No," I said standing up anyway. When I did, things felt a little better. It might've been because I understood Joe or because I was more prepared to fall on my face. Joe was still next to me, making sure I didn't fall. I knew he meant well… but I didn't want things to get out of control again.

"You feel any better?" he asked. I looked at him. Did he always look that way? Fuck.

"Yeah," I said a little idiotically, "I'm okay."

"Hey," Lily said walking in with Nick by her side. That's strange. They were next to each other, and no one was in pain, "You okay?"

"Mhmm," I said still examining this once in a lifetime pictures; Nick and Lily… next to each other.

"What did you find out?" Joe asked.

"The quartz is being transported through a truck," Nick said, "It looks pretty average so we'll have to keep our eyes open. It's going right past us so we can prepare here."

"For the most part at least," Lily said, "Bella, remember Bangladesh?"

"Bangladesh?" I asked confused, "When I walked in on you and-"

"No," Lily said, "I mean the magnet." Nick looked at Lily skeptically. I laughed a little but then remembered what she meant. We were bringing some king's son across the world to get him home and safe; we stole a big truck. That's how the fuckers caught us: they made a magnet.

"The magnet," I sighed, "Right."

"Can you make one?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said, "I've got it."

"I'll help you," Joe said.

"After the magnet is made, we'll figure out where we go… and what we do," Lily said.

"When is the quartz being imported?" I asked.

"Soon," Lily replied, "Probably tomorrow night."

"Great," I said ironically. She smiled at me.

"Don't give me that look," I laughed, "I'm gonna kick your ass as soon as I can walk."

Nick's POV

"So Bella seemed to… adjust well to this situation," I said to Lily when she and Joe left to make the magnet.

"Trust me," Lily said, "I had nothing to do with it. It was all your brother."

"Right," I chuckled, "They're getting along." It wasn't normal of course. But I guess neither was me and Lily being within 10 feet from each other and not sustaining any injuries.

"Yeah," she said. She was washing dishes in the kitchen. This was a really fancy place; don't ask me how much it must cost to the average person. With me and Joe's I.D. we could pass as secret service agents. So we got in for free.

Lily was keeping herself busy, avoiding eye contact or even too many words. She remembered when I kissed her; she didn't want to though. I might've messed up. I stood up and walked next to her. She wasn't looking at me but she looked nervous. I've never ever gotten a reaction like that out of her.

"Lily," I mumbled.

"What," she said, her hands gripping the counter. I smirked, putting my hand on top of hers, "Nick… that's not-"

"I might've messed up," I whispered. I got her to turn towards me. I leaned closer to her ear, "But I can fix it."

"Do you remember?" Lily asked with a shaking voice, "Do you remember what happened."

"Yes," I said.

"Then why would-"

"I'm so sorry," I replied resting my forehead on hers. Now was the time. I caught a kiss from her. I could feel her smiling a little bit. She didn't fight me when I kissed her more. She laid her hands on my shoulders, kissing me back. She was good at this.

I wrapped my arms around her and lifted her up roughly. She wrapped her legs around me as her fingers wound through my hair. She yanked away, "I hate you."

"I hate you too," I said. Her lips crushed against mine, sending me backwards. I turned around so Lily's back hit the wall. A picture frame fell to the floor with a thump. We didn't break our connection though. I didn't picture it this way. But I guess that's just the way it goes.

Joe's POV

"So what were you planning on using for this magnet?" I asked Bella as we walked down the back roads behind the hotel.

"We're going to need some Neodymium," she said.

"What the hell is Neodymium," I said. Bella laughed.

"It's an earth magnet," she explained, "Really rare. But fucking powerful if its large enough. There's just one problem."

"What's that?" I asked.

"Well," she replied, "Let's say I use the magnet. Anything big enough will send my guts shooting out my body."

"Ah," I said, "So what exactly are your modifications so this doesn't happen?"

"We need to make it flatter, bigger without too much weight, and I need an on/off switch."

"That's funny," I laughed. She shot a look up at me seriously. I shrugged as we edged closer to civilization, "Where are we going to go?"

"You'll see," she said. I put my arm around Bella's waist when she almost fell.

"Whoa, you okay?"

"Yeah," she replied a little hit of pain lacing her words, "I'm just peachy." I laughed and started walking, keeping my support system right where it belonged. She didn't seem to mind.

All of a sudden, Bella took the hand around her waist and pulled it behind me painfully, "What the hell are you doing?" I winced.

"Hm," Bella chortled, "Just making sure I've still got it." She let go and went back to my side. I stopped right in my tracks, Bella's eyes on me, "What's up with you?"

We were walking in a packed little village now. I managed to see that there were Italian "policemen" at every corner, "Kevin sent them." I said.

"What do we do," Bell said not panicked whatsoever, "They know who we are."

"Yeah but they haven't spotted us yet," I said taking Bella's arm and moving her in a little road-side stand veiled with drapes. I took my glasses off and put them on Bella. She gave me a freaked out look when I took my shirt off and wrapped it around my head like a turban. She looked like she was trying hard not to laugh now.

"You look ridiculous," she said, "But it works."

"Shit." Two of the guys were walking pass, looking at people's faces. I looked at Bella then back at them. It was worth getting slapped. I grabbed Bella's face and kissed her roughly, backing her up against the corner of the stand. She put her hands around my back, digging her nails lightly. I listened to them walk by then pulled away.

"What the hell," she said, "You're quick on your toes today aren't you." I winked and took and eye patch from the behind Bell hanging on some weird stick. She looked over my shoulder and pulled me to the other side of the stand. There was a tall basket sitting there, the ones people but… god knows what in. I opened it up and looked both ways, making sure we were clear.

"Get in," I said. She quickly got in the basket, shutting the top behind her. I put straps over my shoulders like a backpack, my eye patch firmly in place. No one would notice me now. We would've blended in a little bit better if we weren't in Venice though. It would have to do until we get pass all these cops.

"You okay back there?" I asked.

"Never better, dumbass," she replied her voice a little muffled. I laughed and preceded forward, not one pair of eyes following me.

"We're clear," I said. I took a right down an alley. As soon as I set the basket down Bella came out handing me back my glasses. I took my shirt of my head and put it back on. She took the eye patch off for me.

"C'mon," Bella said.

Bella's POV

I wouldn't have gone here unless we really needed to. And trust me, we really needed too. This guy could do anything; it was just a pain in the ass dealing with him.

"Beautiful Bella," he laughed with his strong Italian accent as I entered the everyday auto fixation shop. Joe was behind me as I approached Tony unafraid. He fed on fear; the perfect ammunition for taunting which was what really pissed me off.

"You're in luck," I said, "I've got a job for you."

"Mhmm," he said, "First you need to give me hug you crazy ass bitch." I laughed and gave Tony a hug. If you didn't already guess, Tony is not a pain in the ass… not at all.

"Joe," I smiled, "This is Tony Salmono; my godfather."

"Fed?" Tony asked in my ear but loud enough for Joe to hear.

"J.O.N.A.S," I said.

"Jesus," he laughed, "Are we okay here?"

"Yeah, we're good," I said, "I need some help with a Neodymium magnet."

"I've got some in the back," Tony replied, "What about 'em?"

"We're going to need some slight… alterations," I said.

"Anything for my little girl," he said pinching my cheek, "C'mon back." Tony walked past a row of cars in repair, many guys greeting him as he went. Joe took my arm and turned me around.

"Are you sure this guys a straight shooter?" Joe asked.

"Yeah," I said, "I'm positive. He's family, I can trust him." He's the only family I had in fact.

"Okay," Joe said, "You guys hiding from someone?"

"Yeah," I said, "They all are."

"From who?" he asked. I turned around and started walking.

"You," I laughed.

"Alterations are made," Tony said when he walked Joe and I out of the shop. Tony and I worked on the magnet while Joe kind stayed away. He seemed a little freaked out there.

"Thanks," I replied, "I'll pay you as soon as I can."

"Don't worry about it," he said handing me a backpack containing the magnet and a gun or two… or three… or nine, "Watch out for yourself, baby."

"I will," I said, "Until next time." Joe and I walked down the road, meeting back up with the village. It was almost dark now.

"That was… interesting," Joe said. I looked up at him. He looked amused. I stared straight ahead again.

"How?" I asked.

"You actually acted like a human being back there," he said.

"Anything like that can get you killed out there," I said.

"Out there," Joe laughed, "Where exactly is that?"

"You missed out on a lot," I said, "I've been a lot of places." I hadn't seen anyone from J.O.N.A.S in years until I got caught. I actually remembered every little bit of it.

I remember when I pushed Lily out of our secret hiding place. She was confused as to why I was staying back.

"It'll slow them down," I had said, "They won't know where to find you unless I tell them." Of course, Lily knew I wouldn't say a thing. So she knew what I was aiming for now. She left. As I was watching her leave I felt hands on my hips, another person's chin resting on my shoulder as Lily disappeared.

"I got you," Joe told me, "And you're not getting away this time." I wonder how those words felt when I did.

"We've got a problem," Joe said as I came back to the present. I saw agents running at us from a far distance. We could run.

"J.O.N.A.S?" I asked Joe. He shook his head.

"Division," he replied. I looked around for escape routes. There was a motorcycle parked in front of a café. I grabbed Joe's arm and pulled him towards it. He knew how to drive one. I quickly hotwired it and sat in the front only I was sitting backwards on Joe's lap, the bag with the magnet and the weapons between us.

"Drive!" I yelled. He revved the engine and soon we were bolting between the alley ways. They had vehicle transportation of their own though. Eventually they were on our tail in bikes. I grabbed one of the guns and let 'er rip. The first two in front were down. Joe was focusing on the road but silently flinched every time a bullet hit our stolen bike. There were two more. One of them sped up meeting me on my right. He started ramming into us, making Joe swerved. I put the gun in my mouth and punched him just as he was close enough. He almost went running into the wall of the alley but managed to straightened himself. He pulled out a switchblade. There was only one thing to do. I pulled out my gun and shot him. Based on my aim, it went straight through, no damage done. Believe it or not, I don't like to kill unless there's no other way. He went back into the wall that time.

The last one was ready for us. He almost shot Joe causing him to bury his face in my shoulder, "The road?"

"Hate to break it to you, love," Joe said, "But we're about to ram into a brick wall." I looked behind me. Sure enough, there was the wall.

"Joe, when I say stop," I said looking at him. He nodded already understanding what I was saying. I flicked off our attacker, trying to set him off. If I could blind him with rage, he won't notice the wall. He zoomed up next to us, Joe picking up speed. We only had one shot at this.

I knew he was paying attention to us and not ahead of him. I let him get close enough then through a fake punch trying to miss. He got me right on the jaw, making me veer the other way. Joe caught me. I let him hit me again… and again. Finally, he pulled out his gun and aimed it right at my forehead.

"Stop!" I yelled. Joe slammed the break as the dumb-ass next to us kept going. I saw him slam against the wall. Yeah, he won't be a problem anymore.

"Yes!" Joe laughed. He rustled my hair, "You're a genius." I laughed still in a very awkward position. I guess Joe and I have kissed plenty of times; but it was either to cause a diversion or to knock him out. This time, I didn't know. He just kissed me really well. He bit my lip when I pulled away.

"We should…"

"Yeah," he said. I slid behind him, facing forward as he zoomed away.

Lily's POV

"So what was Bella saying earlier when she walked in on you and-" I kissed Nick to shut him up.

"Don't worry about it," I laughed. He smiled warmly.  
"Okay," he said. He pulled me in for another kiss. So we did the deed. Big deal. Bella wasn't lying about Bangladesh. Nick was married once but only for a while. That whole purity ring thing sort of didn't apply any more. It wasn't even really sex. Nothing nasty here. Besides, we just got into not hurting each other. I sure hope that lasted.

I never thought this would happen. I remember how I was accused of being some double spy when I just wanted to stop it all together. God, what I wouldn't kill for that right now. Just me and someone who loved me. That's all I wanted, what everyone gets- except me.

I pulled away from Nick and looked in his eyes. Did I really trust him? I guess not fully; not yet anyway. But we could just stop this all together. It would be perfect. But Nick never wanted that, I guess. He's always wanted to be Mr. Tough Guy, the hero. If only he'd known before that he would've been my hero if he just stopped overanalyzing things. They paid for that I'm sure. Bella and I were still paying; and we'd keep doing so if we ran more.

"What's the matter?" Nick asked.

"Nothing," I said, "But um, Bella and Joe will be here in any minute."

"Okay," he smiled kissing me one last time before sliding out of bed. As he got dressed I looked up at the ceiling, just thinking about it all. I was so deep in thought that I didn't realize someone opened and the shut the door from the other room. Bella and Joe were standing in the doorway, looking a little more rugged than when they left.

Shit.

Joe's POV

"What the hell," Bella said. Lily laughed nervously, looking at Nick. I felt like I was going to be sick.

"You two?" I asked, "Oh c'mon. That's just-'

"What the hell," Bella repeated. It was like she was a robot with a short in their wiring, she kept repeating it, slowly sauntering to the other room. I looked from them to where Bella was going and decided to follow Bella. She sat down slowly, her eyes confused.

"Guys, its not like we actually…" Lily began walking in the kitchen with a bed sheet around her, covering her up, "Had sex-"

"Ah!" Bella said, "D-don't!" Lily chuckled. Bella would get comfortable with the fact that Nick and Lily obviously had a little talk while we were gone and they were actually in like of each other. "We almost got ourselves killed getting this stupid magnet… and you two are busy… getting it on?"

"Bella," Lily laughed, "We didn't 'get it on' or whatever."

"Oh," Bella sighed exhausted, "I think I need to sit down."

"You are sitting down," Nick said.

"Oh," Bella repeated, "My bad."

What this for real? I didn't really think they'd go that far. But like Lily said, they didn't have sex. I believed her if Nick could clarify it. I looked at him trying to speak with my eyes. He nodded. Alright, so Lily wasn't lying. But this might be a problem considering Bella and Lily are suppose to be ex-convicts and we're suppose to be hunting them.

But then again I did kiss Bella… and it was for real this time. It wasn't a decoy to anything, wasn't part of a plan. It was just a kiss. And I liked it.

I really liked it.

**I don't have an excuse for not posting ANYTHING the entire summer! I'm ssoooooo sorry but I didn't forget about anything! Sorry! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

Kevin's POV

I was starting to worry about Nick and Joe. My best agents (the ones that weren't Bella and Lily) have been trying to find them for the past two days. We've gotten nothing except that Bella was taken by Division and supposedly "killed". Of course, I couldn't jump to conclusions when it came to them. Odds are, Bella came back from the dead.

I couldn't say I wasn't suspicious of my brothers either. I knew them enough to know they would have tried to escape and succeeded or they would've devised a plan and turn the tables on Bella and Lily. But then again… what if Bella was dead? I knew how Joe felt about her. I knew that she was the only thing Lily had that she could call family. Maybe, Joe and Nick were waiting… all I knew now was I had to find some way to contact them and get to the bottom of things. I guess I could talk to Division but most agencies (which don't consist of many) try to avoid Division at all causes. It should _always_ be a last resort.

"Sir," an agent knocked on the door of my office. We had multiple locations, including a headquarters in Venice, the closest to where we last saw them, "We believe we have a lead on the location of your brothers." I sat up straight, waiting for his information, "We discovered your brother's credit at a vacancy in a neighboring village and also noticed a security tape somehow crossed in our mainstream."

"It could be a trap," I pondered aloud, "I mean, how did that one security tape cross with our technical streaming. It can't be a coincidence that they were seen on the tape. It's too easy."

"Do you think it was the other two girls?" the agent asked.

"It could," I said, "But if that's the case, they would be leading us to them. No… it wasn't them. They try to be as devious as possible. This isn't their works." There was a pause, the agent waiting for me to express my thoughts, "It was either my brothers or Division."

"Division, sir?" he asked curiously. I nodded.

"I'll explain," I said, "Call all agents in for a meeting. We are going to end this… and soon."

Bella's POV

I felt so grossed out walking in on Lily… with Nick! Trust me, I have walked in on plenty of people. Now, whether or not I was set out to kill them was irrelevant. The point was that this was the most shocking slight I've ever endured. But I guess I was held guilty too. After our recent attack from Division, Joe kissed me. I didn't like slap him or anything. I didn't exactly kiss him back either. Dammit, why couldn't we all just hate each other; it would be a lot less exhausting if things were just back to normal… well normal for us. All of my thoughts were interrupted when Joe came to sit by me in the room away from where Lily and Nick… fornicated.

"You okay?" he asked. He was still referring to you know what.

"Yeah, "I said, "Just a little… weird."

"Trust," he laughed. This was super awkward; well for me anyways. I have never ever seen myself doing this right now. I was sitting right next to my ex-boyfriend/arch nemesis. We weren't fighting. We were laughing and have made out multiple times with all reasons aside. But the real question was: did I want it that way? Did I like it this way?

"Joe?" I asked. I looked at him through my eyelashes. I couldn't believe that I was showing my weakness to him… of all people. He has seen it though. Back when we were with Tony, I showed that I could be human… that there were people that I would do anything for. I loved them. Back in reality, Joe was scrutinizing my expression.

"What's the matter?" he questioned. I shook my head, going against everything I've been working to hid from anything that would come off as a threat.

"What… is this?" I replied. He furrowed his eyebrows in a puzzled expression, "You… I mean…"

"And I wanted to," Joe insisted, "Did you?" Wow, way to get to the point. Shit, I could feel my face getting warm. Joe slid even closer. My eyes were on the door that separated us from Lily and Nick. We were no different than them. This was just messed up. As soon as this was over…

"You're going to arrest us," I sighed, "After all of this is over and done with." Joe laughed and shook his head.

"No…" he said leaning forward, "I won't."

"You're agency will," I said, leaning away, "There won't be anything you can do about it."

"Don't be so sure," he said, "I can be just as corrupt as anyone around here."

"You say that now," I said, "But what if you… change your mind?" Joe wasn't even listening to me. He was nodding and making eye contact but he was leaning closer to me, his arms slowly but surely closing around me, "Nick and Lily are in the other room."

"Mhmm," he hummed distantly. It was as if he were off in Joe-land until I couldn't have leaned any farther back. I was lying on my back now. We were sitting on the floor before. This just wasn't right but like I said… it was too late. Joe's kiss was very light at first. But then he really, really kissed me. It was just like before. It was certain, genuine. As much as I really didn't want to admit it, it felt good; really good. Oh, fuck. I couldn't fall for him again. No, I wouldn't.

"Mmm- Joe," I pulled away from him. He had both of his arms on each side of me so he was supporting his weight.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I can't do this," I said sitting up. I was completely oblivious to the fact that I was still as sore as hell. Joe still looked confused, "Look at us." He was laughing at me. I was pissed off now.

"Alright, alright," Joe said sensing that I was uptight, "I get it." He assumed back to his normal position sitting next to me. He politely put his hands in his lap. I took the magnet and set it in front of me, "So tomorrow?"

"Yep," I said. I couldn't help but look at him again. He smiled, obviously not as nervous as I was feeling right now. I wonder why that was. Could I be feeling something for Joe again? Or was it bugging me that he apparently didn't want me in jail… but with him? Dammit! Why did I have to be so fucking sore? Joe noticed and hesitantly put his hand on my shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked. I nodded, my body tensing from the pain, and his touch. "C'mon, no you're not."

"Really," I winced, "I'm okay." Why was I protesting when it was obvious that I didn't feel so great?

"Nice try," he said as he stood up. He grabbed ice and then came back next to me. He took my hand and pulled me up, "You suck at lying today."

"Shut up," I mumbled. He laughed and sat me on the couch right by another bed. The only thing about this one was it was clean and free of disgusting, painful memories. Luckily, we didn't live anywhere near here.

"I don't get this," I said. Joe put the ice in a bundle of cloth and put it on my shoulder.

"Don't get what?" he asked.

"Why we aren't trying to kill each other," I said, "I'm not used to the fact that we're all working… together." Joe was very entertained with me. He hasn't changed a bit… but I have. And that was the problem.

"Well who knows," Joe said, "After all of this is over, things might just stay this way."

Joe's POV

She didn't want it this way… I couldn't accept that. Quite frankly I wasn't planning on it either. She would come to the idea that maybe we could be in each other's lives again. Maybe, no that I knew that Bella wasn't some crazy psycho who was trying to kill our agency, we could both live normal lives peacefully together.

But it wasn't that easy.

I didn't something… something I shouldn't have.

Nick didn't even know about it. I'm happy he didn't. After I saw how happy he was with Lily, I knew I couldn't tell him. Right before I went to sit next to Bella, I sent a message to Kevin through a security camera in the hallway. I wasn't trying to rat Bella or Lily out. I just figured that we needed all the help we could get. I couldn't risk anyone else getting hurt the way Bella did. The only thing that I didn't think of at all was that Kevin was going to arrest them whether Nick or I wanted him to or not. Of course, if we all talked it thought and explained to Kevin what happened, they would be released immediately. But we should've have lost Bella and Lily's trust… or whatever we have currently gained. Neither of them would believe us if we told them the truth. But how would they know? It's only because we fucked them up beyond belief.

I couldn't think about it right now. I had to just wait it out and worry about it only when it comes. In the meantime, Bella had to be reassured. "What is up with you?" she asked as I was holding ice to her shoulder, "All of a sudden, you're… what is going on?"

"Nothing," I lied poorly.

"I'm not a dumbass, Joe," she said, "I know you're hiding something from me." Shit, I was caught now. I had to spill it out…

"Hey," Lily said walking in the room. I let out a breath of relief. Thank you Lily, "Sorry, hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"You're not," Bella said. Hopefully, that would save me some valuable time.

"Good," Lily said, "Because we have a problem."

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked.

"They found us," Lily said.

"Who?" I questioned.

"J.O.N.A.S," Lily glared, "you wouldn't happen to know about that, would you Joe?" Bella looked at me in disbelief.

"How much time do we have?" Bella asked Lily after I didn't say anything.

"Not much," Lily said.

Kevin's POV

I knew it was brother who sent me the message through the security camera. After watching it, I got all the best agents and prepared to come get them and put those two fugitives where they belonged once and for all.

They were here… in Venice. I would have agents waiting outside, all possible exits blocked off. I could group with reinforcements. It would be short and sweet. Hopefully, Bella and Lily wouldn't see us coming. That was always J.O.N.A.S' weakness.

"Make it clean," I said as we stood out in front of the building. The sun was going down. If it were dark, things would be easier. This would just have to do.

"Yes, sir," said the agents who were informed by me to wait outside. I nodded and signaled the others to follow me upstairs. The rest of the agents assumed their positions at the exits. No one was leaving or entering.

We took the back stair case. As we ascended, I sensed a light eeriness. It must've been just the atmosphere. But there was still a part of me that feared otherwise.

The security camera's indicated they were on the fifth and highest floor. This should be easy then. I took a deep breath before we entered the hallway and turned towards the others. "Let's go."

We quietly proceeded down the hallway, the last room awaiting us. I raised my hand, signaling everyone behind me to stay put. I pulled out my gun and swiftly kicked down the door.

Agents zoomed in the room, kicking down doors that looking out windows. I didn't see them… any of them.

"Boss!" someone yelled. I quickly went into the other room. I sighed in relief when I saw Joe and Nick knocked out cold on the floor. They were okay. But where were Bella and Lily?

Shit.

They got away.

Lily's POV

"I can't fucking believe this shit," Bella said to Joe. She stood up and started grabbing stuff. I guess it was my job to drop Joe and Nick. I went in the other room to see Nick staring at me nervously. I didn't say anything to him. I was waiting for him to say something.

"I didn't know a thing about it, Lily," he said.

"I sure hope you're right," I snapped, "They're outside. Do you honestly think they won't arrest us? They all want our heads in a trophy case."

"I know," Nick replied, "And if this didn't happen, I would have more time to smooth things over with Kevin and J.O.N.A.S." I went over to him and kissed him lightly. He put his hands on both sides of my face, not wanting to pull away. I made him.

"I wish you could come with but I'm afraid you have to stay," I said.

"Are you kidding?" he asked, "You can't get rid of me that easily, Lily." I scoffed, throwing blue prints and weapons in my bag.

"Special chapstick," I said right as he hit the floor. Getting rid of Joe would be a lot harder. Bella walked in the room, stepping over Nick to help me with the rest of the stuff. Joe came in shortly after, looking down at Nick.

"How did you find out they were here?" Bella asked me.

"I saw some outside," I said. I turned to Joe, "How did they find us, Joe?"

"I gave them a security tape from the hall," Joe admitted. I shrugged.

"Why?" Bella said turning towards him.

"It doesn't matter," I said, "We shouldn't have trust them… any of them." Be didn't disagree with me, didn't put up a fight. I could've save her myself. This was my fault. And I would let her know that as soon as we got the fuck out of here.

"Let's go, Lily," she said, "Let's just go."

"Guys," Joe said, "We're trying to help you." Bella walked over to him and slugged him in the face. I've never seen Bella hit anyone so hard. He was out cold and she was hurting pretty badly. She looked at me, ready for us to leave.

It was just us again.

Nick's POV

"She was telling the truth?" Kevin asked. After Joe and I woke up we went with Kevin to our closest headquarters. I knew Joe was just trying to help. But I couldn't help but think that I lost any chance I had with Lily ever. I felt that this was it. We were never going to see them again.

"They both were," Joe explained, "I figured they could use some help. It was a mistake."

"It was," I said, "I had her Joe…"

"I'm sorry," Joe said. He really was sorry. I couldn't be mad at him for this. It wasn't as big of a deal as we thought.

"We only have one option," I said, "Stop Division and arrest them."

"They didn't do anything Nick-"

"So we can explain our actions," I interrupted Joe, "It won't guarantee their forgiveness but it'll give us a chance to explain."

"He's right," Kevin said.

"Okay," Joe replied, "Okay. Nick, listen, I feel like shit. But will get Lily back for you."

"Thank you Joe," I said.

"You're going to have to do it soon," Kevin said, "According to you guys you have until tomorrow night to retrieve the quartz."

"They'll know we plan to show up during their operation," Joe sighed, "We could come after… but who knows where they will be by then." Joe did have a point. The only reason why they have to stick around Venice is because they are waiting for Division to proceed with the operation.

"What about before?" I asked.

"They might expect that too," Kevin said, "We'd be better off just tracking them down after."

"They still have my credit card," "Joe blurted. Oh year! I forgot about that. This would be perfect.

"But we still have a problem," I realized, "They need our help… big time." I think we were officially defeated.

"What if you're wrong Joe?" Kevin asked. Joe and I looked at him puzzled. He stood up, "What if they aren't expecting us during the operation… or you… or someone else…"

"No," Joe said, "Its way to risky."

"Kevin," I sighed, "Are you sure?"  
"Absolutely," he replied. He walked towards the door, "Are you coming?" Nick and I exchanged looks and followed Kevin…

For someone just as dangerous as Bella and Lily.

Bella's POV

"Hey," Lily said to me, "It's okay…" I nodded, as we walked towards a small village. We had to relocate just in case. We couldn't risk us getting arrested again.

"I was naïve, Lily," I said, "We shouldn't have trusted him."

"I want him," she said, "Is that bad?" I shook my head. Lily chuckled and put her arm over my shoulder. I was so exhausted, I still couldn't feel my broken fingers. I smiled anyway.

"What?" Lily asked, laughing.

"Nothing," I said, "Just… happy you're here."

"Love you, Bella," she said, "And… I could've saved you on my own. I'm sorry about this."

"Shut-up," I said, "This wasn't… let's just get somewhere… anywhere."

"That's my girl," Lily said.

Joe's POV

This was insane. I wouldn't even think of doing this unless we had to. There were ways to get around her right? Maybe if we raise the stakes, she'll stick to the plan rather than joining Bella and Lily. We kept her here in Venice… she's too dangerous to be in the U.S. I smiled; maybe none of this would've happened if we kept Bella and Lily in Venice too. Their lockdowns were a lot more advanced than ours.

But I didn't want them to be. I'm glad this happened. I'm happy that Bella escaped from prison and that I got the opportunity to spend that time with Bella.

I can't even remember why I thought I was being double crossed. We were so in love. She started as an intern; my intern. I thought she was beautiful, funny… tough. I loved everything about her. I guess the more skilled she got, the more our relationship grew. But I had to go and screw it up.

"This is it," Kevin said as we approached the steel door not even an elephant could ram down, "Just remember… straight and short."

"Let's do this," I sighed. Kevin opened the door and we entered the room. We all had our guns ready just in case, but she was still handcuffed to chair.

"Ha, well look who it is," Andie laughed, "Pleasure seeing you again."

"Congratulations," I said, "You get to leave this room… if… your cooperate."

"Cooperate?" she asked, "That's my middle name." She laughed, "So what's the problem exactly?"

"Remember, Lily… Bella," Nick explained, "You're… friends?"

"Mmmm, I remember," she said, "So what? You want me to get rid of them or something?"

"Actually," Kevin said, "Find them… bring them here."

"But," I said, "We also need you to help them stop an operation… by Division."

"Ooooo," Andie said, "Dinner and a movie… so what's your price?"

"Hmmm," Nick said, "Name it."

"I don't know," Andie said picking at her nail, "I'm going to have to see how everything goes."

"If you change any plans," I said leaning forward, "The deal is off."

"How could I possibly say no?" she joked.


	6. Chapter 6

Andie's POV

Mmm, my girls were still out there. I would find them like a mama finds her babies. Maybe I would give them up, maybe I wouldn't. Of course, I wasn't going to let those idiots know that though.

With a tracker, J.O.N.A.S tried to drop me off in Venice. I snorted. If that was where they were last seen, they weren't going to be there. I was hoping something might click in their little brains that this was a whole big lie. "They aren't here," I said, "You gotta go to one of the neighboring villages." Joe smirked at me but he knew I was right.

"You know," he said, "You haven't changed a bit since we caught you."

"Mhm," I said, "Naturally I wouldn't let you change me. I'll always be the same." Anything clicking there Joey old boy? Nope? I guess he's as dumb as he seems… unless he knew what I was going to do. Maybe he changed.

"Which way?" he asked.

"Hmm, the smallest one," I said, "They want to blend with a small population." It was about ten or fifteen minutes of silence until we reached the next village. They stopped before meeting with society. If they saw anything suspicious they would take off, "This is where we depart."

"Don't mess it up, Andie," Joe said, "I'm counting on you."

"Mhm," I said, "Is that why you made Nick and Kevin stay back?" He didn't really plan on answering. I smiled and opened the door to the car.

Fresh air. It's about fucking time.

I knew where they would be; probably deserted farm land. If that didn't work I would look elsewhere. For now I had to snoop a little bit.

Bella's POV

Lily and I crashed in an old barn. That night we laid in a pile of hay with a couple of blankets we stole when we walked into town. Every time I moved or winced or even breathed shakily, Lily would check to make sure I was okay, "Hey," I said sitting up to face her, "I'm okay, man."

"I know," she sighed, "I just… it was too close."

"It's over," I said.

"Yeah," she nodded, "But it still makes me think what I should've done."

"What?" I asked.

"I could've saved you, Bella," she said, "I know that's not what you want to hear but I could've. I could've done without those assholes too."

"It was just a moment of weakness," I said, "This was all because I landed myself in prison."

"No, I told you to," she said with guilt clear in her voice, "I make you do things, Bells. I put you in danger."

"Don't," I said, putting my hand on her shoulder, "You are a good person, Lily. But you can't save everyone." She smiled wryly, laying me back down.

"Go to sleep," she said. I complied and shut my eyes.

The next morning, Lily was up before me. I concluded that I had slept in too late because when I woke up, Lily had set up a fucking tech corner. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, making sure I wasn't just seeing this, "Where the fuck did you get all of that?" I asked.

"Some sort of old lab underground by the sewers," she said. She was looking off of some monitor, taking notes rapidly. I stood up and walked behind her, "I found out some important news. Division has changed the operation."

"What," I said.

"Yeah," she replied, "We really scared them. The ambassador of Italy is having his nationwide benefit tonight. That is where they're exchanging the quartz."

"Makes sense," I said, "The bigger the crowd, the easier the trade."

"The only thing is what are they trading it for?"

"Either money or something to distract us," I said.

"You're probably right," she said, "I wouldn't worry about it. What we need to focus on is how to get in there are out with the quartz."

"We know at least one of the front men will be there," she said.

"I can make a distraction," I said.

"Bella-"

"I know," she sighed, "I know what you're going to say. But I can handle this."

"They'll kill you," she said, "There is no way I'm letting any of them near you before I kill them."

"No," I said quickly, "No, we send him away, Lily. We can't kill… we don't… unless necessary."

"You don't find this necessary?" she asked, "They all could've killed you. They thought they did. I couldn't believe the way you looked the first time I saw you when Joe carried you out. The way you do now… god I wish they died in that explosion, Bells. I really do." I pulled her in a hug.

"You weren't responsible for this, Lily," I said, "And as much as I want them dead too… we have to do what's relatively right." She laughed. I did too. We've done enough wrong.

"We got to get planning," she said. She stood up, helping me stand also.

"We have everything we need," I said, "For four people."

"Make that three," someone said. I jerked around, my heart falling to my ass.

Andie…

Lily's POV

Bella and I didn't move. We stood there quietly, waiting for the worst. Bells reached for her gun but Andie smiled at her, shaking her head, "Easy, babe," she said, "I come in peace." Yeah, well I wasn't that easy. Andie was crazy; crazier than us. She tried to kill me because… well…

Andie _likes_ Bella.

I suddenly ran behind me for my gun. I noticed Andie take out something quicker than a bullet. But whatever it was didn't hit me. Bella quickly pushed me out of the way as the whip wrapped around her neck. She choked in pain, falling to her knees.

"Bella," I said trying to break her free. I glared up at Andie, "Let her out."

"Fine," Andie said nudging me out of the way. She smiled and brought Bella to her feet, wrapping her arm around her to hold her still, "You got beat up pretty bad." She unraveled the whip, Bella gasping for air. She pushed her away and started slowly walking away to redeem herself. She had her hands on her hips, her head looking down. I couldn't see her face because her back was turned to me but I could tell she was fuming.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I said to Andie.

"You're mad," she laughed, "I should come back later. I can see that I interrupted something special." Out of nowhere, Bella came running at Andie, sending her face first into the wall. She twisted her arm painfully behind her back, only making Andie laughed.

"Why are you here!" she growled. Andie retaliated by getting a hold of Bella's wrist and swinging her around to switch places. At first I stood there, unsure of what to do. But my gun was in clear sight. I snatched it and held it at the back of Andie's head.

"Talk," I said imperatively.

"J.O.N.A.S," she said after a pause, "They sent me here to keep an eye on you." Bella jerked under Andie's grasp but she continued, "They told me all about your little problem… your plan. I didn't know you were in such a pickle."

"Yeah," I said, "Maybe because you've been in prison for two years."

"True," she said, "… they want me to take you in after the operation."

"Typical," Bella murmured. I knew she was just mad at Joe. Nick changed… I know he did.

Joe's POV

Andie wasn't supposed to find the girls until the operation. Luckily, she didn't follow my directions. I didn't appreciate the way she was handling them (she was wired) but I dealt with it. What I really wanted her to do was find them and help them, after that I didn't care what she did. Odds are she didn't do anything to… well you know. I'm sure there were reasons why she would be arrested but they weren't anything J.O.N.A.S related. I knew she tried to kill Lily for Bella.

Nick knew about this. Kevin thought everything was going according to plan. Technically it still is. When they stop Division I will simply say Andie disappeared afterwards. It wouldn't look good for the agency but it was something that would have to happen. It's not like she'll willingly go back to jail. I'll get Bella or Lily and explain to them what happened. However… I wanted to get Bella's attention the most. She really needed the convincing.

"You really miss her don't you?" Nick said.

"Yeah," I said, "I think I still love her, Nick."

"Same here," Nick said sitting next to me, listening to the conversation, "With Lily of course… wow, we really screwed up."

"Yeah," I said.

"I'm here to help," Andie said.

"Why would you help us?" Lily asked.

"Well, when you're little boyfriends told me what you situation was, it certainly caught my interest."

"Why," Bella grunted. She must've been sitting on top of her by the way she sounded. I gave Nick a questioning glance but he was listening intently to what Andie was about to say.

"Because dear," Andie said darkly, "Those blue prints you carry around. I made those myself."

"You mean…"

"That's right," she laughed, "I made the fucking machine."

Bella's POV

"You traitor!" Lily said as I was struggling to get away from Andie. Every time she laid her hands on me, I felt like I was covered in dirt… worms. Before, we were all friends. I know it's hard to believe. It wasn't until Andie threw herself on me. That basically ruined our entire friendship… or whatever it was. Lily was beyond pissed and wanted to get away from her right away. It wasn't because she liked girls. Don't get me wrong. It was just… forced.

"Slow down there turbo," Andie laughed. Everything that didn't hurt before was hurting now. Andie had her whole weight leaning against me. She turned to me, her chin resting on my shoulder, "You seem quiet. Care to share a thought." I turned away from her making her jerk my chin back.

"Not until you unwire yourself," I said.

"Mmm," Andie said, "Smart girl. What do you think?" She was obviously talking to Joe. "Ooo, he doesn't like that."

"Andie," I said, "You know this is all a scam. They know where we are… they'll arrest us as soon as we save their asses from looking bad. So… we're done after this. Is that really what you want?" She smiled, putting her finger to her lips.

"You know," she said, "I suppose you're right. But I want out… they guaranteed me freedom anyway." She reached for her wire right then and there and ripped it off her.

"Get off of her," Lily snapped at Andie suddenly. Andie sighed and let go of me. She looked like she wanted to shoot her right on the spot. I walked up to her to get her attention.

"Lily," I said, "It's okay. She's going to help us."

"Yeah, right," Lily said, "She's going to give us up."

"Do you see what's happening here," I said, "This all one big mess. And it's not going to be resolved for any of us, until we stop these fuckers. Trust her… or we all go down."

"I'm a bit confused," Andie said, "How did you guys get mixed up in this."

"We knew about it all along," I said, "Well Lily did. She did some… inventory. I was in prison again. We broke out… and we intend to either destroy the quartz or the machine… how did you get mixed up in this?"

"Look," she sighed, "This wasn't meant for destructive purposes."

"Yeah, because a fucking EP machine is totally harmless," Lily said.

"All I know is that I was getting paid some big bucks to design some sort of electromagnetic whatever machine," Andie said rolling her eyes, "I didn't ask questions."

"Until you realize you were making it for Division," I said.

"Yeah," she said, "Didn't really get that far. I was busted by your boyfriends."

"Great," I said.

"So what do we do?" Lily asked. She was talking to me. I knew we had to let Andie join our plan. If she didn't, we would fail and get ourselves killed. Besides, she was going to help with or without our consent. She would either do that or turn us in.

"Andie, the ambassador's benefit is tonight in Venice," I said, "That is where they're transporting the quartz. Will you be able to get it without anyone noticing you?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "These bosses, they've never seen my face before. If they're here tonight, they'll be near the quartz at all times."

"So what are we suppose to do?" Lily snorted, "Just sit on the side lines and cheer her on?"

"We'll make a distraction for the other agents," I threw out.

"That's all well but I don't know how we're going to get in," Andie said, "This is like the royal wedding."

"I made a magnet," I said, "I can get us in."

"Then it's settled," Andie said. Lily glared at her. I sighed and looked at Lily.

"Get over it, Lily," I said, "It's time to go back to the way things were for a little while." Lily's glare softened and she slowly stalked up to Andie.

"Don't betray us again, you son of a bitch," she said. Andie chuckled and patted her on the back.

"We have one more thing to take care of," Andie said.

"What's that?"

"You guys need a fucking shower."

Joe's POV

We had another agent listening in through the auto wire. It couldn't be deactivated. We were going to have to break in to that place too.

"You don't plan on going in do you?" Nick asked.

"Yes," I said, "I do. It's a four-man operation."

"Joe, it's too dangerous," he said, "We've made too many mistakes."

"Yes," I said, "Now it's time to fix them."

"Well I'm going with you," Nick said.

"Nick-" I began.

"Bella could be more hurt than we think," he said, "She might have internal bleeding or a spinal plate misplaced… the possibilities are endless. I say we give them a taste of their own medicine. Show up, take Bella for medical attention. That way we'll stop Division and you'll have a better chance of explaining things to Bella."

"Okay," I said, "But we have to be smooth. If any of those girls find out we're here, the whole operation might blow."

"What about Kevin," Nick sighed, "Should we keep him in the dark?"

"What other choice do we have?" I asked, "If we told him, he would do everything to prevent us from going. We're the only ones who can get them."

"He'll be pretty upset," Nick said.

"I know," I said, "But do you want to lose her?"

"Point taken," Nick said, "We should probably hurry up."

Bella's POV

"Lily," I called. Andie, Lily, and I went to the local hospital to sneak in a shower and I got to admit it felt great. Andie waited patiently outside for us which surprised me. It was still hard to convince myself that she was actually here. I despised her intentions but Andie was a good memory from good times, when things were easier. I would do anything to go back now.

"She's getting dressed," Andie said, "Do you need help with something?" We were back in the barn now and I was trying to zip up this stupid dress. We pinned up the blankets to get some privacy. Fortunately, Andie didn't seem to mind.

"Uh," I faltered "Yeah. I just need you to zip me up."

"No problem," she said stepping inside. She chuckled to herself, zipping up my dress gently. Her put her hand on my shoulder for a second, gliding her thumb over to move my hair down my back. I had to just shake it off. I knew eventually she would understand.

"Thanks," I said.

"You're beautiful," she said, "Friend to friend. I mean it." I smiled. Some may think this would not be a good time to let your guard down. But for Andie, this was her way of making peace.

"Let's get out of this stupid barn," I laughed.

"Where the fuck are you guys?" Lily called. Andie quickly left and I followed shortly. To play the part, we all jacked some dresses from some shop near the hospital. I don't think anyone saw me throw some money on the front counter for when the owner returned.

"Are you ready for this?" Andie said giving me the magnet. I nodded, "Good. The rest of the stuff is in the car."

"Stick to the plan," Lily said.

"No matter what," I said looking back at her. But she was looking at Andie.

Let's face it. Something's going to happen tonight.


End file.
